Fuego y Hielo
by Dyloa
Summary: Hipo se encuentra accidentalmente separado de Desdentao, y despierta en un mundo extraño donde la gente controla el fuego, donde los dragones han muerto y donde conoce un chico extraño con una cicatriz en el ojo. ¿Cómo conseguirá volver a su mundo, y reunirse de nuevo con el Furia nocturna? Lean si quieren saberlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Avatar y How To Train Your Dragon' del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin** **!**

 **Ninguno de los dos universos me pertenece (obviamente). La historia tiene lugar después de los eventos de La Búsqueda, el cómic escrito por Gene Yang y publicado por Dark Horse Comics. ¡Espero que os guste!**

Zuko estaba de cuclillas en la orilla del estanque real, dando de comer a los patos-tortugas. Esa actividad le ayudaba muchas veces a pensar, ¡y ayuda sí que necesitaba, con todas las preocupaciones que tenía hoy en día! De Azula seguían sin tener ni rastro, a pesar de los numerosos espías que Zuko había enviado para buscarla. Ozai seguía en su prisión, burlándose de él cada vez que venía a visitarle. Mai no había contestado a la misiva que le había enviado cuando había vuelto a la Nación del Fuego, y según le habían dicho seguía en casa de sus padres. Seguro que todavía estaba enfadada con él. ¿Qué debería hacer para que le perdonara? ¿Enviarle regalos, quizás? Pero Mai no era una de esas chicas que se conquistaba con flores y chocolates. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle que le gustara realmente?

\- ¿Estás bien, Zuko? – le interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas.

Zuko dio un respingo, y casi se cae en el estanque, recobrando el equilibrio en el último momento gracias a una mano plantada en el agua. Los patos tortugas se pusieron a graznar, nerviosos tras tanto movimiento, y la risa cristalina de Suki resonó por los jardines, desiertos a esa hora matutina. Zuko hizo una mueca, retirando del agua su manga, ahora chorreando.

\- Te levantaste muy pronto. ¿Otra pesadilla? – preguntó la guerrera Kyoshi, sentándose a su lado en la hierba.

\- Ojalá – masculló Zuko, mientras estrujaba su manga para sacar el agua. Una pesadilla hubiera significado que conseguí pegar ojo esta noche.

\- Oh… Ya veo – musitó Suki. ¿Demasiado en la mente, quizás?

Zuko confirmó con la cabeza, sin despegar los labios, y con la vista fija en el agua del estanque. De pronto sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, y levantó la mirada para cruzar la de la chica, quién parecía preocupada.

\- ¿Sabes que puedes hablarme de todo, verdad, Zuko? Somos amigos, ¿a que sí?

Zuko le sonrió con gratitud. Suki sí que era su amiga, y los dos se habían vuelto muy íntimos tras varios meses de convivencia. Suki había llegado a la Nación del Fuego después de los numerosos atentados que la vida de Zuko había sufrido tras su subida al trono. Mai le había pedido a ella y sus guerreras kyoshi (Ty Lee incluida) de convertirse en sus guardias, ya que los anteriores no habían conseguido protegerle eficazmente, dejando a Zuko defenderse solo frente a sus agresores. En esa época, Mai todavía se preocupaba por él. Mai todavía le _quería…_

\- Echo mucho de menos a Mai – suspiró Zuko. No sé cómo convencerla de regresar a mi lado… Necesito su sabiduría, sus consejos. Necesito su apoyo. Quiero abrazarla cuando llega la noche, en vez de regresar a una cama fría y vacía… Necesito el consuelo que eso me proporciona, cuando al parecer todo el mundo aquí está en mi contra. ¡Necesito su presencia, Suki!

\- ¿Y se lo has dicho? – preguntó Suki tras un largo silencio.

\- ¡Claro que se lo he dicho! – se enfadó Zuko. Le escribí una larga carta cuando regresé del Reino de la Tierra, para pedirle perdón por no haber confiado más en ella y haberle hablado de mis problemas en las colonias, en vez de acudir a mi padre. Le prometí que cambiaría. Le supliqué casi para que volviera. Y no me contestó, Suki.

\- Y… ¿eso es todo? ¿Una carta, nada más? – preguntó la joven guerrera con aire sorprendido.

 _\- ¿Nada más?_ ¡Yo soy el Señor del Fuego! ¡Le podría ordenar que vuelva, y tendría que obedecerme! – contestó Zuko, enfurecido. ¡Ya debería estar satisfecha de que haya tragado mi orgullo para pedirle disculpas y rogarle que vuelva!

\- El problema es que los dos sois muy orgullosos – suspiró Suki.

\- ¡Pues yo hice el primer paso! ¡Ahora le toca a ella! – declaró Zuko con tono cortante. ¡Tengo una nación que gobernar, no me puedo pasar el tiempo arrastrándome a sus pies hasta que regrese!

Suki no agregó nada más, ya que no quedaba nada que decir. Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirando a los patos tortugas jugar en el agua, hasta que Suki retomó la palabra con tono compasivo.

\- Zuko… ¿De verdad crees que todo el mundo aquí está en tu contra?

Zuko hizo la cara de alguien que acababa de tragarse un limón, pero después suspiró y contestó.

\- No es eso… Sé que puedo contar sobre vosotros, mis amigos. Pero Aang, Sokka, Katara y Toph están lejos, y tienen bastante que hacer en el Reino de la Tierra sin que yo venga a molestarles con mis problemas. Y claro, te estoy muy agradecido a ti, y a las otras guerreras kyoshi, por vuestra ayuda. ¿Pero no te has fijado que todos mis aliados son extranjeros, y que no tengo ningún amigo aquí, en mi propia nación? Todos me consideran como un traidor. No entienden porque decidí acabar con la guerra cuando la estábamos ganando, y que casi habíamos conquistado a todo el Reino de la Tierra. No entienden porque lo que ayer era un motivo de gloria para nuestro país, ahora se convirtió en un motivo de vergüenza. Tampoco entienden porque sus impuestos sirven a pagar indemnizaciones al Reino de la Tierra, ni porque nuestros soldados se tienen que quedar allá para ayudar a reparar todo lo que hemos destruido. Me ven como una marioneta dirigida por el Rey de la Tierra y el Avatar. Todos me odian, y quieren restablecer a mi padre en el trono. Por eso intentan matarme una y otra vez…

\- Te olvidas de tu familia – dijo Suki. Tu tío ya regresó a Ba Sing Se, pero ahora tienes a tu madre, a su marido y a tu hermanita para apoyarte. Y Kiyi es verdaderamente un encanto de niña, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, mi hermana es una ricura – contestó Zuko con expresión risueña.

El silencio se instaló de nuevo, pero esta vez sin tensión en el aire, y Suki se felicitó por haber animado un poco a Zuko. Bueno, había que admitir que no había sido muy difícil: hablarle de Kiyi siempre daba resultados. Zuko parecía deprimido y preocupado todo el tiempo, y lucía ojeras hasta la mitad de la cara, pero cuando jugaba con su hermana se le iluminaba el rostro y sonreía con sinceridad. Suki hubiera deseado verle sonreír así todo el tiempo: se le veía de repente mucho más guapo cuando se relajaba y que sus ojos chispeaban de alegría. Incluso con su madre y su padrastro, Ikem, Zuko no se comportaba con tanta naturalidad. Y es que Ursa siempre parecía arrepentida por haberle abandonado y haber empezado una nueva vida sin él, e Ikem también necesitaba más tiempo para acostumbrarse a la vida en el palacio y para saber cómo comportarse con Zuko. Pero Kiyi, demasiado joven para tener esas preocupaciones, se había adaptado enseguida a su nueva vida de princesa, y le había tomado mucho cariño al joven Señor del Fuego.

Hablando del Señor del Fuego, el problema evocado por Zuko era desgraciadamente bien presente. Mientras él, Aang, Sokka y Katara estaban por allí buscando a Ursa, Iroh y las guerreras kyoshi habían descubierto la existencia de una sociedad secreta, la sociedad Nuevo Ozai, que planeaba tomar el control de la capital para liberar a Ozai y ponerlo de vuelta en el trono. Menos mal, habían conseguido evitar que esos proyectos sean llevados a cabo, pero sólo habían conseguido arrestar a unos secuaces, mientras los cabecillas seguían en libertad. Y tampoco habían conseguido obtener de los prisioneros la identidad de sus comanditarios, o sea que esos, libres y desconocidos, bien podrían estar planeando otro ataque ahora mismo. Ese pensamiento hizo que Sukki se removiera, inquieta, y devolviera Zuko a la realidad.

\- Oh, lo siento – se disculpó el Señor del Fuego. Te estoy agobiando con mis problemas, y ni siquiera te he preguntado qué es lo que tú haces aquí a esas horas. No era tu turno de guardia esta noche, así que hubieras podido quedarte un poco más en la cama.

\- Es verdad – suspiró Suki. Pero yo tampoco conseguí dormir mucho esta noche…

\- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

\- Lo que decías. Mi cama me parece fría y demasiado enorme para una sola persona – explicó Suki con una risita nerviosa. Además, nunca hasta aquí había gozado de tal lujo, y me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme a un colchón tan blandito.

No era exactamente la verdad. Había sido cierto al principio de su estancia aquí, pero ahora la guerrera kyoshi se había acostumbrado muy bien a las comodidades del palacio. La verdad, era que Suki había soñado con la prisión. No era la primera vez que la chica tenía pesadillas acerca de la Roca Hirviente. Después de todo, la temible prisión había sido mixta, y Suki había aprendido por experiencia que una chica no podía descuidar ni un segundo, porque los guardias y los prisioneros masculinos sólo esperaban una ocasión para aprovecharse de ella. Por suerte, Suki había sido capaz de defenderse muy bien, y pronto los hombres (y algunas mujeres) habían decidido que más valía dejarla en paz. Pero otras chicas no habían sido tan afortunadas, y Suki había visto horrores mientras estaba allí. Ya había hablado del tema con Zuko, puesto que él también había sido prisionero durante un corto periodo. En esa breve temporada, el joven también había tenido que defenderse frente a los guardias y a los otros prisioneros, encantados de poder maltratar un poco al príncipe traidor. Y, a pesar de que Zuko era un luchador excelente, no supo librarse de ellos cuando le atacaron todos en grupo, unos manteniéndole mientras otros le golpeaban. Por suerte, los prisioneros habían evitado de dejar marcas visibles en la cara, por miedo a que los guardias les castigaran si se daban cuenta. Así, Zuko había podido esconderle el incidente a Sokka. No quería que el otro chico piense que era débil, o algo del estilo; y Suki lo entendía perfectamente. Ella tampoco había podido contarle a su novio todo lo ocurrido. Era más fácil hablar de esas cosas con alguien que también las había experimentado.

Por eso, Suki le hubiera contado su sueño a Zuko sin temor a que ése la juzgara, normalmente. Pero esta vez era un poco particular, ya que la joven había soñado de su reencuentro con Sokka, y del beso apasionado que habían compartido entonces. Excepto que Sokka no era Sokka… sino Zuko.

\- ¿Tienes noticias de Sokka? – preguntó de repente el joven, haciéndola pegar un brinco. ¿No había dicho que vendría aquí a visitarte pronto?

\- Ah, sí – contestó Suki, ruborizada. Pero al final, me escribió para decir que no podría. Al parecer, Toph todavía necesita su ayuda con la escuela de Metal Control.

Suki no pudo evitar sentir cierta amargura al pronunciar esas palabras, y Zuko tuvo que sentirlo.

\- Oh – hizo el Señor del Fuego. Lo siento. ¿No era ya esa su excusa la última vez?

\- No, la última vez era porque su padre estaba de visita. Pero la penúltima sí que fue la escuela de Toph lo que le retenía.

\- Sokka es un cretino – declaró Zuko con fuerza. Si quieres, le enviaré una carta para decírselo.

\- Gracias, Zuko, pero no será necesario – dijo Suki con una sonrisa triste. Como lo dijiste, tienes una nación que gobernar, y no tienes tiempo que perder con tonterías sentimentales. Venga, que seguro que tu familia te espera para desayunar.

Zuko asintió, y los dos amigos se alejaron de los jardines, cogidos del brazo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ese lado de la historia** **ocurre después de How To Train Your Dragon 2. Cuidado por los que no la han visto todavía: habrá spoilers. En cuanto a los otros… ¡Que disfruten! ^^**

Ser jefe vikingo no tenía nada de fácil, ni lo más remotamente. Hipo estaba agotado, agotado y harto. La gente no paraba de acudir a él con sus problemas, y cuando tomaba una decisión, le decían que su padre no hubiera hecho lo mismo, que su padre no hubiera querido esto, que su padre hubiera impedido lo otro… ¡Y dale con su padre! Estoico era Estoico, e Hipo era Hipo, ¡y la gente se iba a tener que acostumbrar! ¡Que Hipo no había pedido nunca ser jefe, eran ellos los que le habían elegido! ¡Y menos todavía se esperaba a convertirse en jefe tan joven!

Y, hablando del tema, Hipo también se consideraba demasiado joven para…

\- ¿Y cuándo te decidirás a pedirle su mano a Astrid, chaval? – preguntó Bocón por la enésima vez.

\- ¡Todavía tengo tiempo para eso!

\- Eres jefe ahora, y un jefe soltero es algo intolerable – sentenció Bocón. Además, tienes la suerte que una mujer como ella se interese a un mocoso como tú. ¡Yo que tú, no dejaría pasar a una ocasión como esa!

\- Somos muy jóvenes los dos…

\- Eres jefe, y tienes que pensar en el futuro del clan. Tienes el deber de engendrar un heredero para asegurarte de la supervivencia de tu linaje. Oh, ¿quizás es eso lo que te preocupa? No te preocupes, chaval, que yo tuve bastante éxito con las mujeres en mi juventud. Te podré dar algunos consejos para complacerla en la cam…

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Me voy!

Hipo, azorado, huyó de la sala de reunión a grandes zancadas, silbando para que Desdentao le espere a la salida. La casa dedicada a los asuntos del gobierno era una casa grande, más grande que las demás, y se situaba en el centro del pueblo de Berk. La sala donde se juntaba la asamblea, el Thing, ocupaba todo el espacio dentro del edificio. Por suerte, hoy no era día de asamblea, e Hipo había estado solo con Bocón mientras hablaban de cosas tan vergonzosas, y que Desdentao esperaba en el techo de la casa.

El Furia nocturna estaba ya acostumbrado a tales emergencias y saltó del techo enseguida, agarrando a Hipo en el momento en que salía y alejándose veloz, mientras la voz enfurecida de Bocón les gritaba de volver. Hipo suspiró y frotó la cabeza contra el pecho de su dragón, agradecido.

\- Gracias, Desdentao. Me salvaste otra vez.

Efectivamente, no era la primera vez que Hipo se escapaba de esa manera. A decir verdad, lo hacía con bastante frecuencia, y la gente empezaba a quejarse que se iba demasiado a menudo, cada vez más lejos y por periodos cada vez más largos. Decían que Hipo huía de sus deberes y de sus responsabilidades. ¡Pero qué remedio! Hipo encontraba la vida de jefe agobiante, y sólo se sentía libre y feliz cuando estaba volando por los aires con su dragón. Por un momento, podía olvidar todos sus problemas y ser de nuevo el chico de antes, el que nadie presionaba para hacer eso u lo otro, porque no esperaban nada de él. Desde que se había vuelto jefe, todo el mundo lo miraba de otro modo, como si también se hubiera vuelto otra persona. Una persona a quien no se le permitía el error. Una persona que tenía que comportarse siempre con la solemnidad propia a su rango. Una persona que debía ser fuerte y sin temor, en todas circunstancias. Incluso sus amigos no se atrevían ya a invitarle a hacer carreras con sus dragones, o simplemente a pasar un rato juntos para divertirse. Cuando les había preguntado el porqué, le habían contestado que no sería muy _correcto_ ver al jefe del clan hacer el loco con sus amigos.

¡Pues Hipo sólo tenía veinte años, y tenía derecho a divertirse como cualquier joven de su edad! Lástima que era el único en pensar eso… A veces, tenía la tentación de irse a vivir con su madre y su manada de dragones, donde podría hacer todo lo que le daría la gana, cuando le daba la gana. Pero eso significaría también abandonar a todos sus amigos, su pueblo, y sobre todo a Astrid… y eso, no podía siquiera imaginarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué era tan reticente a la hora de pedirle el matrimonio? Hipo no lo sabía él mismo. Sólo sabía que la idea le atemorizaba. Y además, no sabía lo que Astrid pensaba de todo eso. Desde que se había convertido en jefe, los dos no se habían podido ver tan a menudo, y cuando lo lograban había siempre otra gente alrededor. Ni siquiera habían conseguido un solo momento de intimidad desde la noche en que habían regresado a Berk sin Estoico. Valka los había acompañado, pero había anunciado a Hipo su intención que se iría despues de la ceremonia organizada para su nominación oficial como nuevo jefe. Hipo podía entender que una persona tan dulce como su madre quiera quedarse con sus dragones, lejos de la violencia y de las reglas estrictas del mundo vikingo. Pero incluso así, lo había percibido como un segundo abandono. Y ese sentimiento, más la pérdida de su padre… Hipo había pasado la noche abrazado a Astrid, a la vez muy deprimido y atemorizado por lo que le esperaba en el futuro. A la mañana siguiente, se había convertido en el nuevo jefe del clan. Y esa había sido la última vez que la pareja había dormido junta…

De repente, Desdentao se puso a bajar, hasta depositar a Hipo en el suelo con mucha delicadeza. Hipo se arregló un poco la ropa, mientras echaba una ojeada a los alrededores, curioso de ver donde Desdentao les había traído esta vez. Era una isla rocosa, donde el suelo de aspecto irregular era moteado de nieve. El viento, que le azotaba la cara, también le parecía más frio y picante. "Estamos más al Norte" pensó Hipo. "En Berk, el deshielo está mucho más avanzado." No había ni rastro de vegetación en esa isla, y se preguntaba qué era lo que había atraído a Desdentao aquí. Si no había árboles, arbustos o hierba siquiera, tampoco habría animales que cazar… Pero el dragón parecía nervioso, muy erguido y agitando las orejas, como si oyera algo que le inquietara. Hipo, sin embargo, no oía nada.

Más lejos, en el horizonte, unos pedruscos formaban siluetas insólitas, y el viento pasando entre ellos se convertía en un gemido prolongado que le ponía a Hipo la piel de gallina. Justamente, en ese momento preciso, una borrasca más fuerte le provocó un escalofrío, mientras Desdentao, por su parte, husmeaba el aire con los ojos muy abiertos. Todo el cuerpo del dragón se tensó y el animal se lanzó a toda velocidad en dirección a los extraños pedruscos, sin dejar tiempo a Hipo de reaccionar.

\- ¡Eh, Desdentao! ¡Espérame! – protestó, corriendo tras su compañero.

Con una pata de palo, claro, no tenía mucha esperanza de alcanzarle, e Hipo tuvo que resignarse a seguirle de lejos, tropezando en las piedras y maldiciendo en voz baja a ese dragón tan estúpido. Pronto alcanzó los pedruscos de antes, entre los cuales Desdentao había desaparecido, y su intranquilidad creció mientras se acercaba. Efectivamente, una entrada estaba claramente indicada por dos enormes estatuas que habían sido talladas en la piedra, como dos guardianes inmóviles, destinados a disuadir los visitantes de proseguir. Y es que no necesitaban ser animados para parecer impresionantes: los dos hombres representados, claramente vikingos, lucían una expresión belicosa y blandían unas armas erizadas de puntas letales. Los dos parecían muy fornidos, y a pesar de que sus barbas fuesen cortadas de manera diferente, sus rasgos eran similares. Por encima de la cabeza de los dos personajes, una frisa de calaveras acentuaba aun el mensaje de advertencia. Hipo, a pesar de tener los pelos de punta, se adentró en el estrecho corredor de piedra que se abría entre las estatuas.

Las paredes aquí también eran decoradas y coronadas por una frisa continua, pero en vez de limitarse a cráneos, esta vez la frisa estaba rellena con runas, contando la historia que las imágenes de abajo ilustraban. Las runas eran antiguas y dañadas en muchos lugares, pero las escenas grabadas en relieve las hacía más comprensibles, y así Hipo pudo seguir el relato. La primera escena mostraba una batalla, y las runas hablaban de una revuelta. A continuación, varios personajes eran condenados al destierro, entre los cuales destacaban dos gigantes que se parecían mucho a las estatuas de la entrada. En las escenas que seguían, la banda de desterrados se dedicaba a atacar pueblos, saqueando y matando sin piedad, y los dos hermanos (por lo menos, eso era lo que Hipo suponía) parecían haberse convertido en los jefes del grupo. La banda también practicaba la caza de dragones como un deporte, cada uno queriendo demostrar su valor de esa manera. Se hacían ropa con la piel, collares con los dientes… Hipo hizo una mueca, acordándose de que, poco tiempo atrás, el pueblo de Berk también cazaba dragones a diario – pero, para su defensa, era para proteger a sus rebaños, y no para divertirse. En este caso, los desterrados parecían considerar esa actividad más bien como un juego, yendo incluso hasta capturar dragones para obligarles luego a luchar los unos contra los otros. El bajorrelieve mostraba uno de esos combates con todo detalle. Era horrible. A pesar del frio que hacía, Hipo se puso a sudar, preguntándose dónde se habrá metido Desdentao. ¿Y si le habían capturado o matado? ¿Y por qué nadie había salido a su encuentro todavía? ¿Acaso le estaban vigilando? Apresuró el paso, pero continuó a descifrar las runas, fascinado por tanta crueldad.

Tras los combates de dragones, los desterrados mataban y descuartizaban al dragón vencedor para después devorar su carne durante un banquete. Al parecer, el grupo de criminales creían adquirir así las cualidades del dragón. De pronto, a medida que la fama de la banda crecía, otra gente acudió para juntarse, y todos tenían que matar a un dragón para ser aceptados. Poco a poco, la banda se hacía más numerosa, y tenía que continuar atacando y saqueando a pueblos para mantener a todos. ¡Incluso robaron a otro barco! Llegados a ese punto, los desterrados decidieron regresar a su pueblo de origen y arrasarlo para vengarse. Y así lo hicieron. Nada parecía poder detenerles… Hasta que una tormenta violenta les sorprendiera en alta mar, hundiendo a uno de sus barcos y encallando al otro en una isla rocosa y desolada, sin nada para sobrevivir. Sin madera para reparar las averías de la nave, los sobrevivientes decidieron explorar la isla. Y descubrieron… Ahí el bajorrelieve había sido destruido cuando habían clavado una gruesa estaca en su centro. La piedra se había fisurado alrededor, y las runas también habían quedado ilegibles. Pero ¿por qué plantar una estaca en mitad de una pared? Hipo frunció el entrecejo y giró la cabeza para mirar si había otras estacas del mismo tipo más lejos en el corredor. Lo que vio le sobresaltó: había estacas, sí… Estacas clavadas en las paredes de cada lado del corredor, que servían de soporte a la colección más macabra que Hipo había visto jamás: una retahíla de esqueletos de varios tamaños y proporciones, estancados para toda eternidad en posiciones grotescas. A veces, no era un esqueleto entero pero sólo un cráneo, que podía llegar a ser enorme. Porque esos huesos no eran humanos: eran esqueletos y cráneos de dragones, todos ellos.

Hipo se puso a correr, ya más que inquieto para Desdentao.

\- ¡Desdentao! ¿Dónde estás, muchacho? ¡Desdentao! ¡Ven aquí!

De pronto, oyó un ruido y se paró de golpe. El ruido resonó de nuevo: era como un eco lejano, procediendo de una ancha fisura en la pared. Agachándose un poco, Hipo consiguió colarse por ella sin ninguna dificultad. La fisura se iba ensanchando poco a poco, hasta llegar a una amplia cueva, que dejó sin aliento a Hipo. El espacio ahí dentro era enorme, y la luz blanquecina del día, filtrándose por unas aberturas en el techo, se reflejaba en las numerosas estalactitas y estalagmitas que poblaban el lugar, formando hermosos pilares de hielo y bañando al espacio en una luz azulada y feérica. Unas escaleras talladas en la pared permitió a Hipo bajar hacia lo que parecía ser un pueblo entero, construido en el fondo de la gruta. La madera negra contrastaba mucho con la roca grisácea del suelo y el blanco brillante del hielo y de la nieve, e Hipo se sorprendió comparando las habitaciones a una enfermedad, un parasito que hubiera infectado a ese lugar mágico.

Llegando a las primeras casas, Hipo pudo constatar que la madera había sido carbonizada, como por un fuego muy intenso, lo que explicaba su color tan oscuro. Parecía que el pueblo había sido sorprendido por un incendio violento, que lo había destruido todo. El metal también estaba chamuscado en muchos lugares. Nada se había salvado… ni nadie. Cadáveres carbonizados todavía parecían estar protegiéndose del fuego, hechos un ovillo en el suelo y escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos. Otros parecían haber querido defenderse, y se hallaban cerca de unas armas, caídas en el suelo. Algunos incluso empuñaban todavía su espada o su hacha, y los elementos metálicos de sus escudos también permanecían cerca. ¿Acaso el incendio se había declarado durante un ataque? Era lo más probable. Hipo caminaba entre las ruinas, llamando a Desdentao con menos apremio, ya que nadie aquí seguía con vida y podía amenazar al dragón. De pronto llegó al otro lado del pueblo, donde reconoció los restos de un pequeño estadio, muy parecido al de Berk. Hipo hizo una mueca, recordando que hasta poco, el estadio no servía para las carreras sino para que los jóvenes de Berk maten a su primer dragón delante de todos los aldeanos. La convivencia pacífica con esos animales era muy reciente, y no se había extendido al resto del mundo vikingo. Lo que los desterrados habían hecho aquí sería considerado como normal, e incluso admirable, por la mayoría de la gente. Si Hipo quería cambiar las mentalidades fuera de su pueblo, ¡todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer!

Otro ruido, como un quejido, le atrajo hacía un lado del antiguo estadio. Allí, la pared natural de la cueva sobresalía, dejando a oscuras todo lo que se encontraba debajo. Hipo tuvo que escudriñar entre las sombras para reconocer los reflejos metálicos de unas gruesas cadenas fijadas en la pared. Las cadenas servían para retener lo que antes eran dragones, y que ahora eran cuerpos carbonizados. Los pobres… Prisioneros, incapaces de volar para escapar al fuego, habían experimentado una muerte atroz. Hipo, con un nudo en la garganta, quiso acercarse otro poco, pero de pronto un gruñido y dos ojos centelleando en la oscuridad lo detuvieron. Dos ojos gatunos, de color dorado. Pestañeando varias veces, Hipo consiguió adivinar la forma oscura de un dragón. ¡Un dragón vivo! Sonriendo con un alivio sincero, el joven quiso extender la mano hacía el animal, pero ese soltó un bufido y se alejó de un salto, saliendo de la sombra. Hipo se quedó boquiabierto.

\- ¡U-un Furia nocturna! – exclamó, estupefacto.

¡Desdentao ya no era el último de la especie! ¡Eso era genial! Pero Hipo seguramente había hablado demasiado fuerte, porque el dragón de ojos dorados se sobresaltó y se alejó saltando. Hipo quiso seguirle, pero Desdentao le ahorró el esfuerzo, surgiendo bruscamente delante del fugitivo. El de ojos dorados pegó un brinco hacía atrás, pero se detuvo, agitando las orejas y olfateando el aire alrededor de Desdentao, mientras ése le seguía con la mirada. Intrigado, al parecer, el dragón se acercó al macho alfa, atreviéndose incluso a lamerle el hocico tras haber husmeado otro poco. Desdentao se quedó muy tranquilo, y le devolvió el lengüetazo con esa sonrisa desdentada que le había valido el sobrenombre. Hipo, sobrecogido por la emoción, intentaba acercarse en silencio mientras los dos dragones estaban enfrascados el uno con el otro. Estaba tan fascinado con lo que veía que no se fijó en el hoyo sin fondo que se abría delante de él, hasta que se sintió caer dentro.

\- ¡Desdentaooooooooooooooooooooooooo! – gritó.

Sintió entonces su cabeza chocar contra algo duro, y todo se volvió negro.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Hipo volvió en sí, parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Sí, sí que los tenía. Pero no cambiaba nada: estaba rodeado por las tinieblas.

Curioso. Durante su caída, Hipo hubiera jurado haber visto una luz azulada, quizás otro reflejo de luz en el hielo. _¿Hielo?_ Hipo se incorporó, gruñendo de dolor al sentir los varios rasguños y magulladuras que se había hecho al caer. Y, sobre todo, su cabeza dolía. Frotándose el cráneo con los dientes apretados, Hipo entrecerró los ojos para tratar de ver lo que tenía alrededor. Poco a poco, sus ojos se acostumbraban, pero todo seguía muy oscuro. El suelo era roca, de eso estaba seguro, pero… aquí hacía calor.

Arriba, en la gruta, Hipo había tenido que cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, tratando de conservar el calor a pesar de los corrientes de aire. Pero aquí, no había viento, ni hielo, ni frío. Hipo incluso se tuvo que abrir la chaqueta, sofocado. ¿Dónde estaba?

\- ¡Desdentaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao! – llamó.

Sólo el silencio le contestó. "Bueno, al parecer Desdentao no vendrá a salvarme esta vez" pensó, algo decepcionado. "Venga, a moverme. Tengo que encontrar una salida."

Menos mal, su pata de palo no se había roto. Hipo se puso a avanzar en la oscuridad, con las manos extendidas delante de él, tropezando y trastabillando en el suelo irregular. Había avanzado bastante, y ya se relajaba un poco, acostumbrándose a levantar los pies más que de costumbre para dar un paso, cuando de repente cayó de bruces tras chocar contra un obstáculo más importante.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – masculló, sentándose para frotarse las rodillas.

Curioso, extendió los brazos para sentir el obstáculo que le había hecho caer. La cosa parecía una piedra grande y ovalada, pero era demasiado lisa para ser una piedra. Hipo la atrajo hacia él (y la cosa pesaba bastante, ¡jolines!) y apoyó su oreja contra la superficie. Nada. Levantó un poco el objeto y se preparó a sacudirlo… cuando dos ojos amarillos se entreabrieron en las tinieblas.

Hipo se inmovilizó, mientras los ojos parpadeaban y se ensanchaban, clavándose en él. El joven tragó saliva, y trató de sonreír.

\- Ho-hola…

No le dio tiempo a acabar su frase. El dragón, totalmente despierto ahora, se enderezó con toda su altura (o no era poca, que digamos) antes de abalanzarse sobre Hipo con un chasquido. En un salto, el joven vikingo estaba de pie y corriendo. ¡Nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida! Oía su corazón latir en sus orejas, y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no se atrevía a parar, ni a darse la vuelta para ver si el dragón todavía le perseguía. A juzgar por los choques que oía detrás de él, y el aliento de fuego en su espalda, el dragón estaba cerca. Muy cerca. ¡Demasiado cerca!

\- ¡Uf! – dejó escapar, cuando dio de lleno en otro obstáculo.

\- ¡Augh! – soltó el obstáculo, mientras los dos perdían el equilibrio.

¡Menos mal! Mientras caían al suelo (aunque, en su caso, la caída fue amortiguada por algo blandito), Hipo notó como unas llamas enormes les pasaban por encima, quemando uno que otro pelo de su cabeza.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – oyó farfullar por debajo de él.

Bajando la mirada, Hipo se encontró con ojos dorados. Y una cicatriz horrible. Una quemadura, por lo visto. Bastante anciana. Pero, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, los ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par y el chico cogió a Hipo entre sus brazos para rodar a un lado. Al mismo momento, casi, un torrente de llamas se derramó en el lugar donde se encontraban.

\- ¡Corre! – gritó Hipo, poniéndose de pie y arrastrando al chico por la muñeca.

No tuvo que repetirse, ya que el chico se puso a correr incluso más rápido que él (pero bueno, él no tenía una pata de palo).

\- ¡Por aquí! – le dijo el desconocido, girando a la derecha.

De repente, Hipo vio la luz de la salida, y sintió una sonrisa estirar su boca. ¡Ya casi estaban a salvo! El otro chico, que parecía ralentizar para esperarle, le echó una mirada por encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Qué tienes en brazos? ¡Eso te estorba! ¡Déjalo!

Hipo bajó la mirada, y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. ¡El huevo! ¡Todavía cargaba con él! ¡Se le había olvidado por completo! Distraído por un momento, el vikingo tropezó y soltó su precioso fardo.

-Ayyyyy – gimió, imaginando ya al huevo romperse en mil pedazos.

Pero el huevo _no_ estalló contra el suelo, salvado por el desconocido de ojos dorados. Esos ojos se ensancharon de manera cómica cuando vieron lo que tenía entre las manos.

\- ¡Pero eso es…!

\- ¡CORRE! – gritó Hipo, empujando al chico cuando oyó otro chasquido detrás de él.

Los dos chicos se encontraron pronto afuera, e Hipo se encontró cegado por la luz durante unos segundos. Pero el moreno de ojos dorados no le dejó tiempo para acostumbrarse, cogiéndole de la muñeca para bajar a toda prisa unas escaleras monumentales de piedra. Hipo lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro, y vio a un dragón enorme, de color azul, salir de una abertura en la roca y soltar otra lengua de fuego hacia ellos. El joven vikingo empujó a su compañero, y los dos saltaron de lado para evitar las llamas, aterrizando al pie de las escaleras. Hipo sintió en impacto en sus rodillas ya raspadas, pero el otro chico no le dejó ningún tiempo para soplar, agarrándole otra vez por la muñeca y retomando la carrera. Fue mucho más lejos, cuando ya Hipo sentía como sus pulmones quemaban y que no podía dar un paso más, que el desconocido juzgó que estaban a salvo y le soltó. Enseguida, el joven vikingo se sentó en el suelo, jadeando. El otro se quedó de pie, apenas cansado, y la mirada fija en algo detrás de Hipo.

El vikingo también se dio la vuelta, y enseguida vio lo que tanto fascinaba al chico. En la lejanía, dos montículos rocosos, perfectamente simétricos, elevaban sus formas macizas. Estaban unidos por una pasarela de piedra, a la cual se accedía por las monumentales escaleras que habían bajado momentos atrás. Y, alrededor de la pasarela, _dos_ dragones volaban en círculos. Estaban por lo visto bastante furiosos, pero incapaces de ir más lejos. Hipo suspiró con alivio. El segundo dragón era tan enorme como el primero, pero rojo en vez de azul. ¡Menos mal que no podían perseguirles hasta aquí!

\- Vale. Ya has podido descansar. Ahora quiero explicaciones – exigió de repente el de la cicatriz, con tono gélido.

\- Verás, es queeeee… - empezó Hipo.

¿Qué podía decirle? Rascándose el cráneo, el vikingo paseó su mirada alrededor. Estaban arriba de una colina, protegidos por un pedrusco que ofrecía algo de sombra. La hierba, a sus pies, estaba casi amarilla, quemada por un sol sin piedad. Hipo se sentía cocer en su gruesa vestimenta vikinga. Al pie de la colina, un bosque espeso se extendía por kilómetros, y ese mar verde sólo era interrumpido por picos rocosos que surgían por aquí y por allá. Del otro lado de la colina, la guarida de los dragones estaba unida por un camino de tierra rojiza, que corría a través de unas praderas amarillentas, a unas ruinas monumentales, en el centro de las cuales destacaba una especie de pirámide de piedra. El edificio estaba coronado por lo que parecía ser un templo, con bajorrelieves que no se parecían en nada a los que Hipo había visto en la isla de la que venía. Más allá de las ruinas, otras colinas cubiertas de hierba se amontonaban en el horizonte. Había que aceptarlo: Hipo no se encontraba para nada en el mismo lugar. Pero… ¿iba el otro chico creer su historia, o iba a tratarle de loco?

\- ¿Es esto lo que querías? ¿Robar el huevo? – empezó de nuevo el otro chico con cara severa, mostrando al bulto que todavía llevaba en brazos.

\- ¡No! Yo no…

\- ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarlo, de todos modos? ¿Hay otra gente al corriente de que todavía hay dragones vivos?

\- ¡No! Mira, yo no vengo de aquí, ¿es que no lo ves? Vengo de las islas vikingas, en el Norte. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué hasta aquí! Estaba en una gruta, buscando a mi dragón, y caí en una grieta, y de repente desperté aquí. ¡Te lo juro!

El de la cicatriz frunció el entrecejo aún más.

\- No conozco a esas islas vikingas, y créeme, he viajado mucho. Además, no tienes vestimenta de la Tribu del Agua. ¿Acaso tratas de engañarme? ¿Y qué es eso de que "buscabas a tu dragón"? ¡Ran y Shaw son los últimos dragones vivos! ¡La mayoría de la gente piensa incluso que todos los dragones han muerto!

La cabeza de Hipo daba vueltas. ¿Dónde diablos había aterrizado? ¿Tribu del Agua? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso… acaso había viajado a otro _mundo_? Hipo soltó un gemido, y se frotó las sienes, sintiendo llegar la migraña. _Desdentao…_ Desdentao se había quedado en el otro lado, con un Furia nocturna salvaje y en una isla que había sido ocupada, en cierto punto, por un pueblo de matadores de dragones. Pero, ¿quién le podía asegurar que toda esa gente había muerto? Quizás estaban afuera llevando a cabo otro saqueo, y volverían pronto. Desdentao no estaba a salvo. ¿Y Astrid? ¿Y Berk? ¡La gente le necesitaba! ¡Él era su jefe! ¡Tenía que volver, y rápido!

Luchando contra la pánica, apenas notó que el chico de la cicatriz se había acercado y arrodillado delante de él, hasta que sintió que le cogía por las muñecas y que le obligaba a bajar los brazos. Tratando de respirar con más calma, Hipo abrió ojos como platos cuando vio al otro chico dividiendo su cinturón de seda en dos largas tiras de tela, y atar una de esas alrededor de sus muñecas.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces?

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo confiar en ti. Vas a quedarte aquí mientras yo voy a devolver el huevo a los Guerreros del Sol. Y cuando vuelva, te obligaré a decirme la verdad – declaró el de ojos dorados con aire amenazador.

\- N-no necesitas atarme. ¡No tengo ni idea de donde estoy! ¡No sabría donde escapar, de todos modos! ¡Te prometo que te esperaré! – suplicó Hipo con desespero, tratando de impedir que le atara los pies también.

¡Él no era ningún enemigo! ¡Al contrario, necesitaba la ayuda del otro chico para regresar a su mundo! ¿Cómo podía convencerle de que era inofensivo? Pero dejó de resistirse de golpe, cuando el de la cicatriz hizo surgir una llama de la palma de su mano, y la acercó a pocos centímetros de su rostro. A Hipo casi se le salen los ojos de la cabeza. ¿Qué era eso? ¿El otro chico era capaz de producir _fuego,_ así como si nada? ¿En qué mundo de locos había llegado?

\- Te aconsejo de quedarte tranquilo, si no quieres una cicatriz como la mía – gruñó el de ojos dorados.

Hipo tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. El chico esbozó una sonrisita, antes de atarle los pies y de enderezarse, recogiendo al huevo.

\- Bueno. Vuelvo enseguida.

\- ¡E-espera! – llamó Hipo mientras el otro se alejaba.

El chico, vestido con una corta túnica roja y una sobre-túnica negra, ahora abierta falta de cinturón, que llevaba por encima de unos calzones negros hasta las rodillas, se paró pero no se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Todavía no te di las gracias por salvarme! ¡Y ni siquiera conozco tu nombre! – pidió Hipo, intentando establecer una relación algo más amistosa.

El de ojos dorados le lanzó una mirada suspicaz por encima de su hombro, como si intentara adivinar si Hipo decía la verdad o no. El joven vikingo, algo esperanzado, trató de parecer el más inocente posible. Al final, el chico de la cicatriz soltó un suspiro y contestó:

\- Zuko.

Y, con eso, le dio de nuevo la espalda y se fue.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko añadió unas bolas de fuego a la caldera de su globo para mantener la altura, y vio otra vez como su prisionero le miraba fascinado desde el rincón donde estaba sentado, con los pies todavía atados. ¿Es que nunca había visto un maestro del fuego, o qué? A decir verdad, si el chico decía la verdad y si de veras venía de otro mundo, era una posibilidad. Y era cierto que su ropa no se parecía en nada al atuendo de la Tribu del Agua, ni tampoco del Reino de la Tierra, y aún menos de la Nación del Fuego. Pero… ¡Otro _mundo_! ¿Cómo creerse tal barbaridad?

Su mirada se posó entonces en el huevo que el prisionero llevaba en brazos, y se endureció enseguida. No, no tenía ninguna razón de confiar en ese sucio ladrón. Por su culpa, los Guerreros del Sol seguramente no querrían verle nunca más. ¡Cuando pensaba que había venido a por consejos, sobre cómo devolver a la Nación del Fuego la mentalidad que tenía antes de la Guerra de los Cien Años! Los Guerreros le habían ofrecido un refresco, habían escuchado su solicitud, y le habían preguntado si quería saludar a Ran y Shaw mientras sus sabios se concertaban y determinaban entre ellos la solución óptima. Zuko había aceptado gustoso, pero apenas se había subido a la plataforma de piedra, había oído ruidos extraños procediendo de la guarida de Ran. Curioso, se había adentrado en la cueva… para chocar con el desconocido al cabo de unos minutos. ¡Y ahora, los Guerreros del Sol le consideraban como un enemigo! Había querido devolverles el huevo, pero ni siquiera le habían dejado acercarse, y aún menos explicarse. Enseguida se habían puesto a atacarle, obligándole a huir. Resultado: Zuko tenía que apañárselas con un prisionero majareta que afirmaba venir de otro mundo, con un huevo de dragón, y no tenía su respuesta. ¡Vaya suerte la suya!

Zuko no se había fijado, pero a medida que crecía su enojo, echaba más y más humo por la boca y por la nariz. Se dio cuenta cuando notó la expresión de asombro y de horror del otro chico, y enseguida cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, intentando calmarse.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – preguntó de repente el desconocido.

Zuko abrió los ojos de nuevo y plantó su mirada en la del chico, para ver si le tomaba del pelo. Pero no, el joven parecía sincero. Aunque… había gente muy hábil para mentir. Como Azula, por ejemplo.

\- Soy un Maestro del Fuego – contestó Zuko a regañadientes. ¿Nunca has visto a alguien como yo?

El prisionero negó con la cabeza, todavía con cara de asombro.

\- ¿Hay mucha gente como tú, entonces?

\- Bastante – contestó Zuko, encogiéndose de los hombros.

Observó otra vez al chico mientras inyectaba otra bola de fuego en la caldera, y sólo vio el más genuino interés reflejarse en su cara. Suspirando, Zuko se puso de cuclillas delante de él, y tocó al huevo con una mezcla de fastidio y de maravilla.

\- ¿Por qué lo cogiste, si no viniste a robarlo?

\- Tropecé contra él, y me caí – contestó el chico, ruborizándose un poco. Sólo lo cogí para ver sobre qué había chocado, y enseguida me encontré perseguido por un dragón enfurecido. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que lo llevaba todavía en brazos, antes de que me lo dijeras!

Zuko hizo una mueca, tratando de decidir si el chico mentía o si sólo era un imbécil. El desconocido tendría su edad, o algo más. Tenía pelo marrón (algo revuelto, ahora que se fijaba), ojos verdes y pecas. Pero sobre todo, estaba cubierto de los pies a la cabeza de rasguños y de manchas de humo, resultado seguramente de su encuentro con Ran. Su pantalón tenía un roto en una de las rodillas, donde se podía ver ya una hematoma. También sus manos estaban cubiertas de arañazos. Zuko se fijó de repente en lo que parecía ser sangre reseca en su mejilla, y frotó levemente con el pulgar, pero no parecía haber ninguna herida por debajo. Sin embargo, el otro abrió ojos como platos y se apartó como si el contacto le hubiera quemado.

\- No muevas, cretino – masculló Zuko. Estás herido.

El nuevo Señor del Fuego apartó al pelo que el otro chico tenía en la frente, y vio la herida que tenía en la sien. No parecía profunda, pero habría que enseñársela al físico del palacio. ¿Quizás el choque en la cabeza era lo que había provocado la locura del joven?

\- ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas? – preguntó Zuko, tratando de comprobar si el otro sufría de conmoción cerebral.

\- Hipo.

Lo había dicho sin vacilar, como la primera vez. ¿Pero qué clase de nombre era "Hipo"?

\- Bueno, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo, tercero del nombre, para ser más exacto – continuó el moreno. Soy jefe vikingo. Por eso tengo que regresar a mi mundo tan pronto como sea posible, ¿sabes? Mi gente me necesita.

\- Ya. Tu gente. ¿Qué edad tienes, dime?

Ahora estaba seguro, el chico era completamente chiflado.

\- Veinte años. ¿Y tú?

\- Dieciocho – contestó Zuko, algo contrariado de ver que el otro era mayor.

Suspiró, y se puso de nuevo de pie para vigilar el rumbo.

\- La cosa es, _Hipo –_ dijo sin darse la vuelta – que no tengo ni idea de cómo mandarte de vuelta a tu mundo. Los Guerreros del Sol estaban bastante enojados, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera me dejaron acercarme. No creo que sea posible de regresar por dónde has llegado.

Zuko vio por el rabillo del ojo como el otro se enfurruñaba, visiblemente contrariado por la noticia.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No podrías tratar de convencerles otra vez? ¡Es realmente importante! – le suplicó el tal Hipo.

\- Mira, chico. Yo no tengo porque ayudarte, ¿vale? Tú llegaste de repente, robaste un huevo, y ahora mis únicos aliados me tratan como un enemigo porque piensan que soy tu cómplice o algo del estilo, ¡justo cuando más necesitaba su ayuda! – estalló Zuko, iracundo. Entonces, discúlpame por no compadecer lo suficiente, ¡pero bastante tengo yo con _mis_ problemas!

Zuko vio cómo el otro se sobresaltaba, sorprendido por tanta violencia, y bufó. ¿Qué se creía el chico? ¿Qué era el centro del mundo? ¡Pues no, señor! ¡Y más le valía acostumbrarse!

\- Lo siento… - oyó de repente.

Hipo había agachado la cabeza, y parecía arrepentido de verdad.

\- No te conozco de nada, y no conozco nada de ese país, y sin embargo te pido ayudarme cuando lo único que he hecho hasta ahora fue meterte en líos. Lo siento, de verdad.

Zuko se encogió de hombros otra vez.

\- Mira, te propongo un trato – exclamó de repente el prisionero. Te ayudo a resolver los problemas que he provocado, y en cambio tú me ayudas a regresar a mi mundo, ¿qué te parece?

\- Ja – contestó Zuko con desgana. La única manera de reconciliarme con los Guerreros del Sol sería que te dejaras sacrificar. Me pidieron varias veces tu cabeza mientras me perseguían. ¡Demasiado temen que andes por allí contando a todo el mundo que su civilización todavía existe y que quedan dragones vivos!

Hipo blanqueció de repente.

\- No te preocupes, no soy tan cruel como para dejarles hacer eso – resopló Zuko. Pero a cambio, quiero que guardes el secreto, ¿vale?

Su mirada se posó de nuevo en el huevo, y se sintió molesto otra vez.

\- Ni siquiera sé cómo vamos a esconder a ese trasto…

 **~~~más tarde~~~**

Cuando Zuko hizo aterrizar al globo en el campo de maniobras del cuartel general de la capital, Hipo constató con temor que una larga línea de soldados les estaba esperando. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Acaso les querían arrestar por el robo del huevo? El joven vikingo lanzó una mirada a Zuko, pero éste sólo parecía fastidiado. Apenas hubo pisado el suelo, que uno de los soldados ordenó saludar al Señor del Fuego. Zuko suspiró, mientras Hipo abría ojos como platos, mirando alternativamente a los soldados y a su compañero.

\- Gracias, capitán – dijo el joven Señor del Fuego. Puede decir a sus hombres que vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente.

\- ¿No quiere una escolta para regresar al palacio, mi Señor? – preguntó el capitán, muy erguido.

\- No, está bien. Quiero andar solo.

\- ¿Y ese individuo, mi Señor? ¿Quiere que nos encarguemos de él? – preguntó el capitán, mirando de reojo a Hipo, quien palideció.

\- No, está conmigo.

Zuko hizo un gesto, y el capitán se fue tras otro saludo. Le lanzó una mirada a Hipo, que significaba "Cállate", y los dos anduvieron en silencio, hasta salir del cuartel militar. Hipo había envuelto el huevo en su chaqueta, y lo llevaba apretado contra él, sudando a mares por el calor y el estrés. Cuando los dos chicos se encontraron en las calles de la capital, sin embargo, ya no pudo contenerse, y exclamó:

\- ¡Así que eres el Señor del Fuego! ¡Y no me dijiste nada!

\- No veía motivo para decírtelo – masculló Zuko. Y cierra el pico, ¿vale? ¡No quiero que toda la gente se entere!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Alrededor de ellos, la gente se había parado, y murmullaban entre ellos mientras miraban a Zuko con resentimiento. Hipo no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa, oyendo palabras como "traidor" o "cobarde". Miró al de la cicatriz, pero ése sólo apretó los dientes y se puso a andar a grandes zancadas. Hipo le siguió tan rápido como su pata de palo le permitía, pero siguió oyendo insultas en voz baja y captando miradas malévolas. Se acordó entonces de lo que Zuko le había dicho en el globo: los Guerreros del Sol habían sido sus _únicos aliados._ Y ahora, ni siquiera podía contar con ellos, y era culpa suya. Culpa de Hipo. El joven vikingo, entendiendo por fin que los problemas de Zuko eran más graves de lo que había creído, se prometió a sí mismo que intentaría ayudar al joven tanto como podía. Pero, ¿sería capaz de volver al Señor del Fuego más popular, cuando él mismo luchaba para salir de la sombra de su padre?

Por fin, tras andar mucho y adentrarse en lo que parecía ser un antiguo volcán, llegaron a un vecindario que parecía más rico y refinado. A decir verdad, Hipo nunca había visto nada parecido, y devoraba con la mirada todo lo que veía. Pero aquí también, a pesar de las ricas vestimentas y de los peinados complicados, la gente miraba a Zuko con un desprecio apenas disimulado. El Señor del Fuego seguía andando con velocidad, la espalda tensa y la cabeza gacha. Hipo no podía evitar sentir pena por él. ¿Qué había hecho el chaval para merecer tal trato? Claro, había podido comprobar que el joven monarca tenía bastante mal carácter, pero eso seguramente no bastaba.

Hipo, sin embargo, se olvidó de todo cuando vio al palacio, y casi suelta al huevo. ¡Nunca había visto algo tan enorme! ¡Si el edificio por sí solo hacía tres veces la talla de Berk, y eso sin contar la explanada alrededor! El joven vikingo se quedó boquiabierto, y tuvo que corretear detrás de Zuko, quien no le había esperado mientras se quedaba parado.

\- ¿D-de verdad vives aquí? – le preguntó al joven monarca, impresionado.

Zuko le miró de reojo, aunque sin aminorar la marcha.

\- Sí. ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Esto es… grandioso! ¡No, más que grandioso! ¡No tengo ni palabras para describirlo!

Zuko resopló, al parecer molesto.

\- No es para tanto. Y, de todos modos, ¿no me dijiste que tú también eras el jefe de tu nación?

\- Ya. Pero mi "nación" es bastante más pobre que la tuya, por lo que parece – confesó Hipo, algo avergonzado. Mi pueblo es mucho más pequeño que éste. Nuestras casas son de madera, y vivimos rodeados por nuestras ovejas y nuestros dragones. ¡Oh, pero somos expertos en metalurgia!

Otra mirada de reojo. Algo interesada, esta vez.

\- ¿Oh? Nosotros también tenemos una metalurgia excelente. Y los mejores ingenieros. Hemos desarrollado tanques, naves militares, globos como el que has visto… ¿Y vosotros?

Hipo se sintió de repente abochornado. Había querido presumir, y ahora tenía que reconocer que la nación de Zuko parecía superior a la suya en todos los aspectos… ¿Qué pensaría el chico de él? ¿Que era un vulgar campesino, quizás?

\- Ejem. Armas… Espadas, escudos, ya sabes. ¡P-pero son armas de las buenas!

Zuko estaba ahora sonriendo con burla. Ya casi habían atravesado la explanada que rodeaba al palacio, y empezaban a cruzar soldados, que saludaban a Zuko con mucho decoro cuando éste llegaba a su altura. El chico sólo contestaba con un leve gesto de la cabeza, y no se paraba. Hipo hizo una mueca. ¿Quizás por eso no era apreciado? Desde que habían aterrizado, Zuko sólo había hablado con frialdad a sus hombres, y había mantenido siempre ese maldito aire superior. ¡Si quería ser apreciado, tendría que aprender a ser un poco más humilde! Sintiéndose ofendido, Hipo apretó los labios, y no dijo nada más.

Llegaron en el palacio, y enseguida se encontraron rodeados por sirvientes que se apresuraron en quitar a Zuko su sobre-túnica y su túnica, para vestirle con otra túnica de color rojo oscuro, mucho más larga y pesada que la primera, y con un largo manto del mismo tono, con bordes dorados, cerrado por un ancho cinturón de tela negra. Otro sirviente se acercó, llevando lo que parecían ser anchas hombreras picudas, rojas, doradas y negras, y presentando en el centro del pecho un símbolo que se parecía a unas llamas. Pero Zuko rechazó al sirviente de un gesto, como rechazó al sirviente que se había acercado a Hipo con ropa limpia.

\- Preparad un cuarto para mi invitado, y dejad la ropa allí. Mi amigo se cambiará por sí mismo – ordenó Zuko con firmeza. También pueden prepararle un baño bien caliente y llamar al físico para que trate a sus heridas.

\- Como guste, mi Señor – contestó el sirviente con una reverencia.

De pronto se oyó un ruido de carrera y una chica, vestida con una gruesa armadura, y con la cara pintada de blanco, se abalanzó sobre Zuko.

\- ¡Zuko! El capitán Ban Wu me envió un halcón para anunciarme tu regreso, y para decirme que rechazaste su propuesto de escolta. ¡Eres un imbécil!

Hipo miró con ojos redondos como la chica le daba una colleja al Señor del Fuego, quien apenas protestó.

\- ¡Sabes que hay miembros de la Sociedad Nuevo Ozai que andan sueltos, y tú vas y atraviesas a toda la ciudad sin nadie para protegerte! ¿Acaso quieres que te maten? – continuó la chica, chillando.

\- ¡Soy capaz de protegerme solo! – bramó Zuko, con el rostro enrojecido.

\- Sígueme, por favor – le pidió de repente un sirviente a Hipo, interponiéndose entre él y la escena que estaba presenciando.

\- Ah… Sí…

Hipo se dejó alejar por el sirviente, pero no sin lanzar una última mirada de asombro a la chica que se atrevía a pegar al Señor del Fuego. Esa actitud le recordaba a Astrid, y de pronto Hipo se encontró sonriendo. Ay, Astrid… ¿Cuándo volvería a verla?


	5. Chapter 5

Ya era de noche cuando Hipo escuchó a alguien dando golpeítos en su puerta.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy yo, Zuko. ¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó el Señor del Fuego en voz muy baja.

\- Adelante – contestó, incorporándose en su cama.

No estaba muy orgulloso de eso, pero Hipo se había pasado el tiempo dando saltitos en la cama, o revolcándose sobre las sabanas de seda. ¡Qué colchón tan blandito! ¡Qué maravilla! Jamás Hipo había visto tan lujo. También la comida que le habían traído en una bandeja había sido deliciosa. Y las prendas que le habían prestado: ¡eran tan suaves! Llevaba puestos unos calzones rojos hasta las rodillas, y una túnica del mismo color, cerrada por un cinturón negro. Al parecer, todo el mundo llevaba los mismos colores en la Nación del Fuego. Bueno, excepto la chica que había gritado a Zuko: si Hipo lo recordaba correctamente, ella llevaba un vestido verde bajo su armadura.

Zuko entró, llevando la misma ropa que la última vez que lo había visto, pero tenía el pelo mojado – por lo que Hipo supuso que también se había tomado un baño. Después de todo, habían corrido mucho hoy. El Señor del Fuego se paró para escudriñarlo, con una expresión impenetrable en el rostro.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Hipo, algo incómodo.

\- Mi físico me dijo que estabas en perfecta salud. Ninguna conmoción cerebral. Nada – dijo por fin Zuko.

\- ¿Y eso te decepciona?

\- Un poco – confesó Zuko, acercándose para sentarse en una butaca, frente a Hipo. Porque significa que no estás loco, y que de veras vienes de otro mundo.

\- ¡Claro que no estoy loco! – se ofuscó Hipo. ¡Cómo pudiste pensar eso!

\- A ver. Imagina que estás en tu mundo, y que de repente tropiezas con un tío que no conoces para nada, y que ese tío te dice que viene de otro mundo y que tienes que ayudarle a regresar, ¿tú qué pensarías?

Hipo se lo pensó durante unos segundos.

\- Mmmh… Efectivamente, pensaría que no está en su sano juicio.

\- Claro. Bueno, ahora que queda descartada esa hipótesis, no tengo más remedio que creerte, y ayudarte a regresar a tu mundo – suspiró Zuko, con aire de concentración intensa.

\- Ah, gracias… Pero no te olvides: yo te prometí que te ayudaría con tus problemas también – le recordó Hipo.

\- Te agradezco la oferta. Pero no pienso que puedas hacer nada para mí – rechazó Zuko, con aire resignado. No conoces nada de este mundo, y mis problemas son… demasiado numerosos y complejos.

Sin dejarle tiempo a Hipo de responder, Zuko se levantó de la butaca y se puso a pasear de un lado para otro. Hipo le seguía con la mirada, intentado no reírse. Era difícil creerse que el chaval sólo tenía dieciocho años cuando se le veía hablar con tono pomposo, y arrastrar a sus pesadas túnicas tras él mientras andaba con el ceño fruncido y las manos detrás de la espalda. Pero Hipo estaba seguro de que Zuko sólo intentaba darse aires de grandeza, para disimular la inseguridad que sentía por dentro. Después de todo, el pobre chico había heredado del poder incluso más joven que él – e Hipo, a pesar de sus veinte años, había sido atemorizado frente a la idea de suceder a su padre. Entendía mejor que nadie lo que sentía Zuko. Sólo tenía que obligar el menor a admitirlo…

De repente, Zuko se paró de golpe y se giró hacia Hipo.

\- Ya lo sé – declaró. Escribiré a Aang, a ver si tiene ideas para mandarte de vuelta. Quizás pueda interrogar a los espíritus, o algo. Ya sabes, como es el Avatar…

\- ¿Los… espíritus? ¿El Avatar? ¿De qué me estás hablando? – repitió Hipo, muy confuso.

Zuko lo miró extrañado, antes de suspirar y de masajearse las sienes. Enseguida empezó a explicar a Hipo quien era el Avatar, cuáles eran sus poderes, y a continuación se lio a presentarle los diferentes países que existían en ese mundo, y las características de cada uno. Después de que Zuko le haya confesado que su amigo Aang era el último superviviente de los Nómadas Aire, porque la Nación del Fuego había exterminado a estos, empezando así la Guerra de los Cien Años, Hipo levantó la mano para tomar la palabra.

\- A ver. Si tú eres el Señor de la Nación del Fuego, y que Aang es el único superviviente de un pueblo que los tuyos han exterminado… ¿Cómo es que los dos sois amigos?

Zuko se mordisqueó el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

\- Es una larga historia… - dijo al final, apartando la mirada.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¡Figúrate que no tengo ni pizca de sueño! – contestó Hipo con una sonrisa radiante, estirándose en su cama para ponerse cómodo.

Zuko le miró con cara de fastidio, antes de ceder de todos modos.

\- Vale. Todo empezó cuando mi padre me desterró por un error que había cometido… Me dijo que podría volver, pero sólo si conseguía encontrar al Avatar, a quien nadie había visto desde casi cien años.

Juzgando por su expresión, esos eran recuerdos dolorosos para Zuko. Por eso, Hipo no se atrevió a preguntarle cual había sido el error que le había valido el destierro: no conocía a Zuko lo suficiente, y además, se lo habría dicho si hubiera querido que lo sepa. Durante la hora que siguió, Zuko le contó con pocas palabras su búsqueda del Avatar, el momento en que finalmente lo encontró, sus varios intentos para capturarle, su rivalidad con el almirante Zhao y cómo éste casi le mató, e incluso le habló del periodo difícil que había atravesado cuando fue acusado de ser un traidor y tuvo que vivir como un fugitivo… hasta llegar al momento en que aceptó de colaborar con su hermana para matar al Avatar, y pudo así regresar en la Nación del Fuego.

\- Ya sé lo que piensas – carraspeó Zuko, ruborizado. Traicioné a mi tío, a Katara… Decepcioné a todo el mundo. Pero tienes que entender: desde mi destierro, regresar a mi hogar era mi sueño, mi único motivo para seguir adelante. Quería regresar como un héroe, para que mi padre sea finalmente orgulloso de mí… Pero cuando regresé, me di cuenta de que el hogar de mis sueños ya no existía. Mi padre estaba orgulloso, pero todo era mentira, ya que el Avatar no estaba muerto. No me quería a mí, sino al hijo que yo nunca podría llegar a ser. Día tras día, tenía que fingir ser alguien que no era en realidad… y me sentía disgustado conmigo mismo. Fue entonces cuando me enteré de sus planes para aplastar al Reino de la Tierra, y que decidí cambiar de bando.

\- Espera. Siempre hablas de tu padre, de tu tío, de tu hermana… ¿Qué hay de tu madre? – preguntó Hipo, curioso.

\- Mi madre también fue desterrada, cuando yo era todavía un niño – contestó Zuko con rostro sombrío. Yo no lo sabía, y siempre me dejaron creer que había muerto. Pero fue ese día, el día en que abandoné a mi padre, cuando me enteré de que todavía seguía viva.

Zuko siguió contando, e Hipo escuchaba fascinado. ¡El chaval no había tenido la vida fácil, eso estaba claro! Pero Hipo le entendía perfectamente: él también había crecido sin madre, y había pasado su niñez a tratar por todos los medios que su padre esté orgulloso de él. Y también había fracasado, siempre demasiado débil, demasiado torpe. Sabía lo que era, ser la vergüenza de su familia. Pero al final, había sido aceptándose a sí mismo, tal y como era, que había logrado que su padre le aceptara. Zuko, por su parte, no había tenido esa suerte. También había elegido su propio camino, él que le dictaba su corazón, pero seguía luchando para que los suyos aceptaran su decisión. Hipo sabía lo difícil que era. Le había costado años abrir los ojos de Estoico. Y sabía que Ozai, desde el fondo de su prisión, no iba a cambiar nunca de opinión acerca de su hijo. La hermana de Zuko, que estaba loca de remate, también era un caso perdido. Pero, ¡si por lo menos la Nación del Fuego se podía dar cuenta de que, por fin, tenía un monarca justo y competente!

\- No es tan fácil – suspiró Zuko, cuando se lo dijo. Durante más de cien años, a la gente de aquí le han enseñado que la Nación del Fuego era la más rica, la más poderosa, la más avanzada en todo. Y que teníamos el _deber_ de compartir nuestra prosperidad y nuestra tecnología con las otras naciones, para ayudarlas a desarrollarse. ¿Y si no aceptaban nuestra ayuda por las buenas? Pues nada: la aceptarían por las malas. Pero era su culpa, y no la nuestra. Después de todo, nosotros sólo queríamos ayudarles, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que la gente de aquí ha pensado durante más de cien años. Yo he viajado mucho, y he visto como tratábamos a nuestras colonias. La gente de allí no nos consideraba para nada como benefactores, sino como a invasores: y tenían toda la razón. Pero la gente de la Nación del Fuego no saben lo que yo sé. No tienen ni idea de cómo era en realidad. Y ya no sé qué hacer para que me crean… A sus ojos, yo he sido un príncipe débil, un cobarde, y después un traidor. Creen que colaboré con nuestros enemigos sólo para vengarme de mi padre y tomar su sitio. Y todo lo que podría decir para mi defensa sonará a excusas, de todos modos.

Hipo esbozó una mueca de simpatía. Era cierto que el problema de Zuko era mucho más complicado de lo que había pensado al principio… Pero de todos modos, era muy pronto para considerarse vencido. ¡Hipo no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente cuando un amigo le necesitaba! El joven vikingo abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por su propio pensamiento. ¿Zuko, un amigo? No lo conocía desde mucho, era cierto… pero ya se sentía tan parecido a él, que tenía la impresión de conocerle desde siempre. Sí, Zuko era su amigo, e incluso más: era como el hermanito que nunca había tenido.

\- Pensaba pedir consejo a los Guerreros del Sol – masculló Zuko, con la vista clavada en el huevo, que Hipo había depositado delante de la chimenea, todavía envuelto en su chaqueta. Ellos saben cómo era la Nación del Fuego antes de la Guerra de los Cien Años. Con su ayuda, pensaba convencer a la gente de que yo no estoy intentando destruir todo lo que mi padre y mis antepasados han establecido antes de mí, sino que quiero que esa Nación vuelva a su estado anterior, un estado de paz y de prosperidad. No quiero quebrar a las tradiciones, sino restablecerlas. Regresar a la edad de oro, ¿entiendes?

Hipo asintió, pensativo.

\- Háblame de esa edad de oro. ¿Me dijiste que entonces todavía existían dragones?

\- Así es – confirmó Zuko. Fue mi bisabuelo Sozin el que decretó que, quien lograra cazar un dragón sería un poseedor del legendario Fuego Control sagrado y ganaría el título honorario del "Dragón". Se empezó entonces a cazar dragones como si fuera un deporte, y mi tío Iroh fue el último a ganar ese título, tras matar al último dragón. Pero la verdad es que no había un dragón, sino dos; y que mi tío no los mató, sino que pidió la ayuda de los Guerreros del Sol para que escondieran a Ran y Shaw. Los Guerreros del Sol poseen una magia antigua y poderosa: consiguieron aprisionar a los dos dragones en un área restringida. Así, evitaron que Ran y Shaw pudieran volar a otra parte y dejarse ver por gente malintencionada.

\- Los pobres… Para conservar la vida, perdieron su libertad – musitó Hipo, apenado.

\- Por lo menos están juntos – contestó Zuko, encogiéndose de los hombros. Hablando de eso, ¿has visto si había otros huevos? ¡Eso sería estupendo! Imagínate: ¡sería el inicio de una nueva era de convivencia entre humanos y dragones!

\- No lo sé… Pero yo que tú no me haría demasiadas ilusiones, Zuko – repuso Hipo. Los animales en cautividad no se reproducen mucho, en regla general.

\- ¡No están en cautividad! ¡Era para protegerlos! ¡Y además, estoy seguro de que los Guerreros del Sol les tratan muy bien! – protestó Zuko.

\- Ya. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no pueden volar adonde les da la gana.

\- ¡Era para su propio bien!

\- ¿Para su propio bien? ¿Cómo la Nación del Fuego invadiendo a los otros países e imponiéndoles su cultura y su estilo de vida _para su propio bien_? Si de veras quieres cambiar las mentalidades, Zuko, deberías empezar por cambiar la tuya.

Zuko se quedó con la boca abierta, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta adecuada. Acto seguido, apretó los labios con rabia, mientras sus ojos echaban chispas, y se fue con un portazo. "Vaya… Parece que metí la pata…" suspiró Hipo. "Bueno, ya es hora de dormir. Encontraré una manera de hacer las paces mañana."

 **Buuuf... Para mí también es hora de dormir, ya que acabé este capítulo a las pocas horas de la madrugada XD Perdonen el final algo abrupto, y los errores si los hay, por fa.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Hipo despertó, vio que el sol ya había salido. Desperezándose entre las sabanas de seda, avisó una bandeja con comida en el escritorio, y ropa limpia en la butaca. El joven vikingo comió con apetito, otra vez encantado con la explosión de sabores que sumergió a sus papilas desde el primer bocado. ¡Vaya diferencia con las gachas y el pescado seco que formaban la base de la dieta vikinga! ¿Quizás podría pedir a Zuko algunas especies para traer de vuelta a Berk? "Si es que consigo volver…" pensó Hipo.

Cambiándose de ropa, el joven suspiró con deleite al sentir el roce suave de la tela en su piel. ¡Ese país molaba un montón! No tendría nada en contra de pasarse un rato aquí, si supiera cómo regresar a su mundo. ¿Cómo se encontraban Desdentao, Astrid, y el pueblo de Berk, en su ausencia? ¿Estarían inquietos? Seguro que Astrid y sus amigos le estaban buscando a todas partes. ¿Y su dragón? ¿Por qué no había saltado en la grieta tras él? Hipo suspiró, mientras se ataba el cinturón. Desdentao acababa de encontrarse con otro Furia nocturna, tras años convencido que era el último de su especie. Podía entender su atracción hacia el otro dragón, pero ¿hasta el punto de elegir a su congénere por encima de él, su viejo amigo y cómplice? Hipo no podía evitar sentirse algo decepcionado. Creía de veras que tenían un vínculo más fuerte.

Hipo decidió explorar un poco el palacio para cambiarse las ideas. Con un poco de suerte, se encontraría con Zuko y podría disculparse por sus palabras de la noche anterior. Pero no fue el Señor del Fuego con quien tropezó en un corredor, sino a la chica en armadura que tanto le había fascinado el día anterior. Enseguida, la mirada de ésta se clavó en su prótesis, e Hipo se sintió algo incómodo.

\- ¡Oh! Tú debes ser el chico raro del otro mundo, ¿a que sí? ¡Ven conmigo! – le dijo con una sonrisa radiante, antes de cogerlo del brazo.

\- Ya veo que Zuko te habló de mí – ironizó Hipo con tono sarcástico, dejándose guiar por los pasillos del palacio.

\- ¡Ja! Zuko no sería capaz de tener secretos para mí, aunque lo quisiera. Y está muy consciente de eso. Ahora prefiere contármelo todo antes de que le dé la lata – contestó la chica con tono divertido.

Hipo se puso a sonreír, conquistado.

\- Ay, pobre Zuko… ¡Cuánto lo entiendo! Yo también tengo el mismo problema con mi novia.

La chica se paró de repente, soltando su brazo y tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

\- ¿N-novia? ¡Yo no soy la novia de Zuko! – balbuceó, apartando la mirada.

\- ¿Ah? Creía. Lo siento – se disculpó Hipo.

Pero seguía convencido de que, si los dos todavía no salían juntos, eso sólo era una cuestión de tiempo. La chica, por lo menos, estaba claramente enamorada del joven monarca.

\- Venga, olvídate de lo que dije y empecemos de nuevo, ¿qué te parece? Yo me llamo Hipo – se presentó, extendiendo una mano hacia la chica.

Ésta le miró un momento de reojo, antes de devolverle la sonrisa y de sacudir su mano. ¡Y qué fuerza poseía, jolines!

\- Me llamo Suki – dijo la joven, mientras Hipo se frotaba la mano con una mueca de dolor. ¡Ven, Zuko estaba esperando a que despiertes!

Hipo siguió de nuevo a Suki a través de ese palacio laberíntico, hasta llegar delante de unas altas puertas de madera pulida, que la chica empujó sin dudárselo ni un segundo. Se adentraron en una especie de salón, donde una pareja de edad mediana estaba sentada en un sofá de terciopelo rojo, bebiendo té. La mujer tenía el pelo largo y castaño oscuro, y los mismos ojos dorados que Zuko. Hipo se dio cuenta de eso cuando esos ojos tan reconocibles se posaron en él con sorpresa. A su lado, el hombre tenía el pelo gris recogido en una coleta, barba y un pequeño bigote. También tenía los ojos dorados, pero en una tonalidad algo más oscura, tirando más bien a ámbar.

Delante de ellos, una mesita de madera lacada, sobre la cual se podía ver la tetera y dos tazas más, les separaba de otro sofá igualito al primero. Y en ese sofá estaba sentado Zuko… con una niña morena en el regazo, que estaba haciéndole trenzas en el pelo. Hipo tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada, viendo al Señor del Fuego en esa situación tan poco digna. Zuko, al ver entrar al vikingo, se había quedado tieso, con la boca abierta y la cara más roja a cada segundo.

\- Ejem – carraspeó Suki, sin disimular su sonrisa burlona. Hipo, te presento a Ursa, Ikem y Kiyi. La madre de Zuko, su marido y su hija.

Ursa se levantó enseguida para saludarle con un porte impecable, e Ikem la siguió a los pocos segundos, pareciendo mucho más torpe en comparación. Zuko, mientras tanto, había apartado a su hermana y deshecho a sus trenzas a toda prisa, ignorando las protestas de Kiyi.

\- ¿Por fin te has despertado? – preguntó con tono hosco, avanzando hacia Hipo.

\- ¡No he dormido tanto! – se defendió Hipo.

Estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano en Berk. ¡Cada día, había tantas cosas que hacer! Era verdad que aquí, con ese colchón tan blandito y la increíble suavidad de sus sábanas, se había quedado un poco más en la cama. ¡Nunca había dormido tan profundamente! Pero tampoco se habría levantado _tan_ tarde, ¿a qué no?

\- No le hagas caso – le dijo Suki, notando como se sentía culpable. Los Maestros del Fuego se levantan con el sol. O sea, que Zuko piensa que todo el mundo duerme demasiado, cuando es él quien se levanta demasiado temprano.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – protestó Zuko, azorado.

\- ¡Hola, señor! ¿Puedo tocar tu pierna? – preguntó de repente Kiyi, dando tirones en los pantalones de Hipo.

Todos los adultos se quedaron mirando a Kiyi con cara de horror, excepto Hipo. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a su prótesis, y no tenía ningún reparo en hablar de ella. Era más: prefería la curiosidad ingenua de la niña, en vez de las miradas discretas de Zuko, Suki o de toda la gente que habían cruzado hasta ahora. Sabía que se interrogaban, pero que no se atrevían a preguntar, por miedo a ofenderle. Pero Hipo no se avergonzaba de su pata de palo: al contrario, estaba orgulloso de ella. Se sentó en el suelo, y arremangó sus pantalones para enseñar la prótesis a Kiyi, que parecía fascinada.

\- ¿Te duele? – preguntó, acariciando el metal.

\- No, ya no – contestó Hipo con una sonrisa. La concebí yo mismo, ¿sabes? Y mira, incluso tiene varios modos. Esto es para andar, y si hago esto… ¡Tadaa! Esto es para montar a… ejem… a caballo.

\- ¿A caballo? – preguntó Kiyi, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Quieres decir a caballo-avestruz?

\- ¿Caballo-avestruz? – repitió Hipo, algo confuso.

\- Bueno, ya está bien, Kiyi – interrumpió Zuko. Tengo hablar de cosas importantes con Hipo. ¿Por qué no te despides de él?

\- ¡Oh, eso no es justo! ¡Siempre estás pasando más tiempo con los otros que conmigo! – se quejó Kiyi, pataleando.

\- ¡Kiyi! – la regaño Ursa, cogiéndola del brazo. Tu hermano es Señor del Fuego, y tiene una nación que gobernar, ¿recuerdas? ¡No se puede pasar el día jugando contigo!

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! – gimió Kiyi con tono lastimero.

Ursa la soltó, y la niña corrió a refugiarse entre los brazos de su padre.

\- ¡Te detesto! ¡Tú no eres mi mamá! – lloriqueó.

Hipo vio como la cara de Ursa se descomponía, y como Zuko rechinaba los dientes, antes de que la mujer saliera del salón huyendo. El joven Señor del Fuego la siguió con una mirada apenada, antes de agacharse al lado de Kiyi.

\- Mira, siento mucho no poder pasar más tiempo contigo. Pero te prometo que vendré esta noche a contarte una historia, ¿vale?

Kiyi despegó un poco la cara de los pantalones de Ikem, y lanzó una mirada a Hipo.

\- ¿Y tu amigo? – preguntó a Zuko. ¿También vendrá?

\- Eeeh… Si quieres… - contestó Zuko con tono indeciso, suplicando a Hipo con la mirada.

\- ¿Me contarás como perdiste la pierda? – le preguntó Kiyi a Hipo con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras Zuko casi se atragantaba, Hipo soltó una carcajada y frotó la cabeza de la niña con cariño.

\- Vale. Te lo prometo – contestó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Qué guay! – se alegró Kiyi, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

\- Bueno, ahora me voy – dijo Zuko con rostro severo. Pero si quieres verme esta noche, tienes que pedir disculpas a Mamá, ¿me oyes?

Kiyi asintió con aire culpable, y Zuko le dio un beso en la frente antes de ponerse de pie.

\- Vamos – dijo a Hipo y a Suki.

Mientras los tres jóvenes se alejaban por los pasillos, Zuko le pidió disculpas a Hipo por lo que acababa de presenciar.

\- No pasa nada – dijo el mayor. ¿Pero no me habías dicho que tu madre había sido desterrada cuando eras niño?

\- Ya. Pero hace algunos meses, convencí a Azula de sonsacar informaciones a mi padre, y así pudimos encontrarla… Pero había cambiado de vida, y también de cara.

Zuko le explicó cómo la Madre de las Caras había modificado los rasgos y la memoria de Ursa para permitirle empezar una nueva vida con Ikem, su amor de infancia. A continuación, le contó cómo Azula había escapado tras matarla casi, y como la Madre de las Caras había aceptado devolver a Ursa su antigua cara y sus recuerdos.

\- Kiyi todavía tiene que acostumbrarse al nuevo rostro de Ursa – añadió Suki, con una mueca de simpatía. A veces es un poco difícil…

\- Me lo figuro – musitó Hipo, lanzando una mirada algo preocupada a Zuko. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te tomas todo eso?

\- ¿Yo? – repitió Zuko, parándose por la sorpresa. ¡Estoy contento de tener a mi madre de vuelta, claro! Y de tener por fin a una hermanita que no se pasa el día buscando nuevas formas de torturarme…

\- Claro, claro. Entonces, ¿has perdonado a tu madre por haberte olvidado, y abandonado a manos del psicópata de tu padre? – insistió Hipo.

Hipo no podía decir que su padre había sido cruel con él. Le había hecho sentir como un fracasado muchísimas veces, pero nunca había sido a propósito. Al contrario, Estoico siempre había intentado protegerlo, alegando que Hipo era demasiado débil para enfrentarse con el mundo exterior. Quizás había sido algo avergonzado de su hijo, y quizás carecía de tacto, y era incapaz de comunicar… pero Hipo no le podía reprochar de no haberle querido. Incluso así, el joven vikingo se había sorprendido muchas veces a sí mismo reprochando a su madre su abandono. Valka, con su compasión para los dragones, había tenido que odiar su vida en Berk – pero eso no excusaba el hecho que había decidido partir y abandonar a su bebe. ¡Hubiera podido llevárselo! ¡Hubiera podido volver a buscarlo! ¡Y no lo había hecho! Incluso ahora que Berk se había convertido en un paraíso para los dragones, Valka se había negado a quedarse, demasiado acostumbrada a su vida salvaje y a la libertad que esta le proporcionaba, para readaptarse a la vida en comunidad. Ni siquiera por su hijo había intentado esforzarse. ¡Claro que Hipo se sentía decepcionado y furioso con ella! ¿Cómo Zuko, por su parte, podía perdonar a su madre, cuando él había sufrido mucho más de su ausencia?

\- Mi madre fue desterrada por haberme _salvado la vida_ – contestó por fin Zuko, con el rostro sombrío. Por mi culpa, lo ha perdido todo, y se convirtió en una fugitiva en su propio país. ¿Cómo le iba a reprochar haber querido ser feliz de nuevo? Ya no tenía nada. Sabía que mi padre no le dejaría vernos, a mi o a mi hermana, nunca más. Acordarse de nosotros sólo le causaba sufrimiento. No soy tan egoísta como para reprocharle su elección.

\- ¡No sería egoísta! ¡Sería sólo _humano_! – insistió Hipo, en tono defensivo.

\- Pues siento decepcionarte, pero hace mucho que perdoné a mi madre – gruñó Zuko. Cuando me enteré de que estaba viva, después de tantos años creyendo lo contrario, sí, me pregunté porque nunca había tratado de entrar en contacto conmigo. Después de todo, pasé tres años navegando lejos de la Nación del Fuego y de mi padre. Seguramente me habría mandado un mensaje si se había enterado de mi destierro, ¿verdad? Hubo momentos en que me sentí decepcionado con ella, o enfadado. Pero entonces pensaba que algo le habría pasado, que le había impedido hacerlo. Porque sabía que mi madre me quería, había tenido la _prueba_ de eso: ¿por qué dudarlo? Seguramente había una razón lógica que explicaría su largo silencio. Y cuando por fin la encontré de nuevo… Sentí únicamente alivio al enterarme que no le había pasado nada malo, y que solo había perdido la memoria. Y me sentí feliz que aceptara recobrar su antigua identidad para volver conmigo a Caldera. De momento, tener a mi familia apoyándome es el único punto positivo en mi existencia. ¿Por qué arruinarlo todo con reproches? Para ser completamente honesto, tengo tantos problemas que ni tuve el tiempo ni la _energía_ de estar enojado con ella. ¿Tan increíble te parece?

\- Un poco – masculló Hipo. Sólo me queda felicitarte, me imagino. Yo no podría.

Viendo cómo Suki le mandaba una mirada suspicaz, Hipo decidió callarse la boca. Por suerte, ya casi habían llegado a los apartamentos reales, y pronto Zuko les hizo pasar en la antecámara, donde se sentó al escritorio mientras Suki e Hipo tomaban asiento en los dos sillones situados del otro lado.

\- Bien – dijo el Señor del Fuego con algo de frialdad. Quería decirte que escribí a Aang acerca de tu problema. Espero que podrá acudir pronto… Quedan muchas cosas por hacer en Yu Dao, después de todo.

¿Yu Dao? Hipo ya había oído ese nombre, pero había olvidado de que se trataba, y no se atrevió a preguntar.

\- También quería decirte… ejem… - continuó Zuko, ruborizándose y apartando la mirada – que me pensé lo de anoche, y que tenías razón. Ahora no puedo pedir a los Guerreros del Sol que liberen a Ran y Shaw (no me harían caso) pero lo haré cuando se hayan calmado un poco. Entretanto, tendré que preparar a mi gente para el regreso de los dragones, y anunciar que su caza queda prohibida. ¿No queremos que alguien mate a Ran y Shaw apenas hayan recobrado la libertad, verdad?

\- Claro que no – contestó Hipo sonriendo.

Había pensado disculparse por la noche anterior, ¡y al final era Zuko quien le pedía disculpas! Hipo estaba agradablemente sorprendido. Creía que el Señor del Fuego tendría más dificultades a reconocer sus errores.

\- Como siempre, todo es una cuestión de educación – suspiró Suki.

\- Ya hago todo lo posible, Suki – se defendió Zuko. Tuve varias reuniones para modificar los programas escolares de la Nación del Fuego, y también ordené cambiar a los manuales. De momento, el Reino de la Tierra nos prestó nuevos libros… pero la gente de aquí se toma como un insulto el hecho de aprender una versión de la Historia que nos presenta como invasores sanguinarios y sin piedad.

\- Lo que erais – apuntó Suki.

\- No _todos_ éramos así, Suki – replicó Zuko con tono herido.

 _\- Tú_ eras así.

Zuko abrió la boca para protestar, cuando se oyeron golpecitos en la puerta, y un sirviente entró.

\- Mi Señor, el maestro Piandao acaba de llegar para su entrenamiento. ¿Qué le digo?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Dile que llego enseguida! – dijo Zuko, levantándose.

Mientras el Señor del Fuego se encerraba en su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, las miradas de Suki y de Hipo se cruzaron.

\- ¿Te apetece mirar? – propuso la chica con una sonrisa.


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko había pedido a Piandao que continuara su entrenamiento a las armas, poco después de haberse convertido en el nuevo Señor del Fuego. También le había propuesto quedarse en el palacio, pero el maestro había rechazado la oferta, prefiriendo desplazarse una vez por semana hasta la capital.

Había sido culpa de Sokka, a decir verdad. El joven de la Tribu del Agua había alardeado de ser el mejor discípulo del maestro, según sus propias palabras, y Zuko se había negado a aceptarlo. Claro, Sokka se las apañaba bastante bien con una espada, y había podido darse cuenta de esto cuando se habían entrenado juntos, en el Templo Aire del Oeste. Pero, incluso si tenía mucho potencial, a Sokka le faltaba todavía mucho trabajo para alcanzar el nivel de Zuko. Por eso, el joven monarca se negaba a creer que _Sifu_ Piandao haya dicho tal cosa. ¿Acaso habría visto algo en Sokka que él mismo no había percibido? De todos modos, Zuko había decidido retomar su entrenamiento, para volverse todavía mejor e impresionar a Sokka la próxima vez que lo vería. ¡Ja! ¡Ya verían entonces quién de los dos era el más hábil entonces!

Durante el entrenamiento, Zuko vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Suki e Hipo lo estaban observando, y se esforzó en impresionarlos. Era un poco infantil de su parte, y lo sabía, pero no lo podía evitar. Al final de las dos horas, y tras haber intercambiado los saludos usuales con _Sifu_ Piandao, Zuko agarró una toalla para secarse el sudor, mientras Suki e Hipo se acercaban para felicitarle.

\- ¡Jolines, tío! – dijo Hipo enseguida. ¡Eso fue impresionante! ¿Cuántos años te hicieron falta para adquirir tal nivel?

\- Oh, empecé a los diez años – contestó Zuko, el pecho hinchado de orgullo. Fue una idea de mi tío Iroh, a decir verdad. En esa época, mi Fuego Control era…

Zuko se interrumpió de repente, invadido por recuerdos poco agradables. Se mordió el labio inferior, vacilando, pero avisó las miradas interrogantes de sus dos compañeros y continuó en voz baja.

\- Bueno, digamos que nunca fue muy bueno. ¡Cuando nací, mi padre incluso creyó que no tenía ningún don!

"Y casi se deshace de mí" pensó con amargura.

\- Al final, resulta que sí lo tenía, pero Azula siempre fue mejor que yo. Yo era… mediocre en comparación. Entonces, mi tío le pidió permiso a mi padre para enseñarme el manejo de las armas. Así, incluso si nunca llegaba a ser un Maestro del Fuego competente, no sería completamente indefenso. Mi padre aceptó, y así empezó mi entrenamiento – concluyó Zuko, abochornado.

\- Si me permite, mi Señor – intervino entonces Piandao, acercándose del grupito. Su hermana resultó ser un prodigio, pero usted no era nada malo. Además, creo recordarme que usted tenía varias razones para sentirse trastornado en esa época, y eso influye mucho en el control que uno puede ejercitar sobre su elemento, según lo que me dijeron.

Zuko no dijo nada, pero bajó la cabeza con una expresión sombría. Piandao lo miró con algo de compasión, antes de darle palmaditas en el hombro y de alejarse definitivamente. Suki e Hipo, por su parte, habían asistido sorprendidos al intercambio.

\- ¿De qué estaba hablando Piandao, Zuko? – preguntó Suki con dulzura.

\- Mi madre desapareció cuando tenía nueve años, y mi primo Lu Ten murió en la guerra un poco antes – contestó Zuko sin atreverse a mirarla. Mi tío Iroh se quedó ausente durante casi un año, viajando al mundo de los espíritus para encontrar la paz interior, según lo que me contó. Pero eso no importa – la cosa es, que mi Fuego Control resultó muy debilitado por esos acontecimientos. Además, durante un año, me quedé solo y sin aliados, con mi padre y mi hermana que aprovechaban cada oportunidad para burlarse de mí e humillarme. Cuando mi tío volvió, quiso hacerse cargo de mi entrenamiento, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Habían logrado convencerme de que era un inútil, ¿entienden?

Zuko suspiró, avergonzado por su debilidad de entonces. Ése seguramente había sido el peor año de su vida… Bueno, el peor no. El peor había sido su primer año de destierro, cuando su quemadura todavía le dolía todo el tiempo, y que además sufría del rechazo de su padre, de la humillación, y de la humildad de su nueva vida. Echaba de menos al palacio, a los sirvientes y a todo el lujo que siempre le había rodeado. Tenía ganas de volver y de suplicar otra vez a su padre para que lo perdonara. Pero sabía que así no le convencería de que era digno de ser su heredero… Así que apretaba los dientes, y esperaba la noche para llorar en su almohada. Pero ése no era el tema, y Zuko sacudió la cabeza, volviendo al presente cuando Piandao tomó la palabra de nuevo.

\- Fue entonces cuando Iroh le pidió a _Sifu_ Piandao que me enseñara el manejo de las armas. Pronto me di cuenta de que me gustaba, y que además se me daba bastante bien. Poco a poco, el manejo de las espadas me ayudó a recobrar la confianza en mí mismo que había perdido, y mi Fuego Control también se puso a mejorar. Puedo decir que les debo mucho a los dos… a mi tío y a Piandao.

Zuko cruzó por fin la mirada de Suki, la cual le sonrió con ternura. Enseguida, el chico sintió su corazón dar un brinco, y apartó la mirada. ¿Desde cuándo Suki le causaba esas sensaciones? ¡Él estaba enamorado de Mai, maldita sea! Miró a Hipo, quien estaba examinando a sus espadas con mucho interés.

\- Ah, es verdad – recordó el joven monarca – tú también tienes una espada. ¿Te apetecería entrenarnos juntos, algún día?

\- Ah, bueno, la verdad es que no soy tan bueno como tú – confesó Hipo, ruborizándose un poco. ¡Pero, si me dejas el tiempo de ir a buscar a mi espada, te puedo enseñar un truco que seguro te interesará!

Normalmente, Zuko comía con Piandao después de su entrenamiento, pero por suerte, al llegar el maestro le había informado que no podría quedarse hoy para el almuerzo. Por eso, Zuko asintió, y sonrió levemente cuando vio el mayor ponerse a correr. No sabía porque se sentía tan confortable con el otro chico. Tenía la impresión que le entendía perfectamente, y ya le había contado cosas que no había contado a _nadie –_ por ejemplo, lo humillado que se sentía cuando tuvo que mendigar en el Reino de la Tierra. Qué curioso… Había conocido a Hipo al día anterior, y no sabía casi nada de él, pero sin embargo sentía que podía confiar en él. ¿Por qué sería?

Hipo volvió, y enseguida se puso a enseñarles la particularidad que tenía su espada: ¡podía inflamar la hoja! ¿Cómo lo hacía, si no tenía Fuego Control? El vikingo se puso a explicarles que usaba la saliva de un dragón, el Pesadilla Monstruosa, que inflamaba gracias a un mechero disimulado en la empuñadura.

\- Ingenioso – apreció Zuko. Así te podrías hacer pasar por un Maestro del Fuego, sin problemas.

\- Ah, eso no sería tan diferente de su propósito de origen… - sonrió Hipo. Uso ese truco cuando estoy rodeado de dragones salvajes, para que me vean como uno de los suyos. También puedo provocar explosiones, usando el gas del Cremallerus Espantosus, del cual tengo una reserva disimulada en la empuñadura también. ¡Así!

Zuko y Suki retrocedieron de algunos pasos, impresionados por la demostración.

\- Vaya – dijo Suki. Y ese… Cremallerus Espantosus, ¿es otro tipo de dragón? ¿Hay muchas especies diferentes, en tu mundo?

\- ¡Sí, hay un montón! – contestó Hipo. Incluso tenemos un libro entero con las diferentes especies, sus características y sus puntos débiles… Os lo enseñaré algún día.

Hipo se interrumpió de golpe, realizando lo que acababa de decir.

\- Oh, bueno… Os lo enseñaría si supiera cómo regresar a mi mundo – gruño con abatimiento.

\- No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que Aang encontrará la manera – le dijo Suki, frotándole el brazo para confortarlo.

Zuko no sabía porque, pero ese gesto le molestó. Y mucho.

\- Venga – le dijo a Hipo, apartándole de Suki para llevárselo más lejos. Háblanos un poco más de tu mundo, y de sus dragones.

Durante el almuerzo, le tocó a Hipo contarles acerca de su mundo, de cómo los dragones habían sido siempre considerados como enemigos por el pueblo de Berk, hasta que él estableciera una amistad con uno de ellos y convenciera a la gente que los dragones no eran criaturas malvadas, sino animales cariñosos y fieles. Les habló de la vida en Berk ahora, de cómo cada aldeano poseía a su propio dragón y de cómo se divertían organizando carreras entre ellos.

\- ¡Y yo soy el mejor jinete de dragones, claro! – alardeó, antes de adoptar una expresión más seria. Bueno, más bien lo era… Ya no tengo mucho tiempo para competir, con todo ese rollo de ser el nuevo jefe, y _blablablá._

Zuko lo entendía perfectamente. Él tampoco no tenía mucho tiempo para divertirse, desde que se había convertido en el nuevo Señor del Fuego. Pero de todos modos, no se lo hubiera permitido mientras quedaban tantas cosas por hacer para restablecer la paz y la harmonía en el mundo. Siempre supo que era su _destino_ gobernar la Nación del Fuego, y convertirla en un modelo para el resto del mundo. Y no se divertiría o descansaría antes de lograrlo. Nunca había deseado ser otra persona, una persona _vulgar,_ porque era orgulloso de quien era. Por sus venas corría la sangre de Sozin y del Avatar Roku, y por eso Zuko sabía que era el único en poder restablecer el balance, y cambiar las mentalidades en la Nación del Fuego. No era su estilo echarse atrás por culpa de las dificultades: ese nuevo desafío no era tan diferente de su entrenamiento al Fuego Control, a las armas, o de su búsqueda del Avatar. Le costaría trabajo, pero se esforzaría hasta conseguirlo. Nadie más que él podía hacerlo, de todas formas.

\- Siento lo de tu padre – dijo finalmente, cambiando de tema.

\- No es culpa tuya… Eh, nunca te dije que había muerto, ¿cómo lo adivinaste?

\- Era bastante lógico. Si te convertiste en el nuevo jefe, seguramente fue porque el precedente había muerto, ¿me equivoco? O también podría ser que lo derrotaste y lo encerraste en prisión, pero no todo el mundo tiene una familia tan complicada como la mía – ironizó Zuko.

\- Sí, tienes razón – sonrió Hipo. Mi padre murió hace poco… Y a mi todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a mis nuevas responsabilidades. A veces no es fácil.

Zuko esbozó una mueca de simpatía.

\- ¿Y tu madre? – preguntó de repente Suki, con esa mirada astuta que el Señor del Fuego había aprendido a temer.

\- Mi madre… Mi madre fue capturada por dragones cuando yo todavía era un bebé. Siempre creí que había muerto, pero recientemente me enteré de que estaba viva y se había quedado a vivir con ellos – contestó Hipo sin disimular su amargura.

Zuko comprendía mejor, ahora, porque al mayor le había costado tanto entender sus razones para perdonar a Ursa. Sintió pena por Hipo, pero no sabía que decirle. Nunca había sido muy bueno consolando a la gente…

Buscó la mirada de Suki, quien le hizo un gesto que significaba: "¿A qué esperas? ¡Di algo!". Pero antes de que Zuko pudiera abrir la boca, entró un sirviente para recordarle que se tenía que preparar para las audiencias de la tarde.

\- Ah, sí, enseguida vengo… - suspiró Zuko, sintiéndose fastidiado antes de empezar.

Sabía de antemano que se pasaría la tarde oyendo quejas, quejas y más quejas sobre su modo de gobernar. Y eso no le entusiasmaba para nada.

\- Bueno, el deber me llama. Podéis asistir a las audiencias si queréis – propuso el Señor del Fuego, suplicando a Suki con la mirada.

No sabía porque, pero la presencia de la chica le ayudaba a soportar mejor las críticas y los insultos. Sentía como si alguien le apoyaba, y eso le hacía sentir mejor. Pero nunca lo confesaría, claro – no sería para nada _honorable._ De todos modos, estaba seguro de que Suki ya lo sabía.


	8. Chapter 8

El bigote de ese hombre era la cosa más fea que Hipo había visto en su vida. Muchos vikingos llevaban bigote: pero siempre eran bigotes fornidos, bigotes de hombre viril, de _macho._ En cambio, el bigote de ese hombre era muy fino y brillaba por culpa de la gomina, lo que le daba un aspecto grasiento. Se parecía más a una cola de rata mojada, que a un verdadero bigote. Además, el portavoz de la ciudad de Taku, en el Reino de la Tierra, tenía cara de ratón, muy alargada con ojos diminutos, una nariz puntiaguda y dientes delanteros sobresalientes. Por si fuera poco, también había retorcido las extremidades de esa anomalía facial peluda de manera a formar dos curvas simétricas. El resultado era bastante ridículo. Notando cómo Hipo no conseguía apartar la mirada, Suki le dio un codazo en las costillas.

\- Mi Señor – saludó el portavoz con una reverencia. Como ya lo sabe, la ciudad de Taku sufrió mucho de la guerra entre nuestras naciones, siendo casi destruida por completo durante uno de vuestros ataques. Nuestra hermosa ciudad, que fue la joya del Reino de la Tierra, ha sido reducida a poco más que ruinas…

\- Váyase al grano, señor Fan-Jiang – contestó Zuko con tono aburrido.

Hacía ya dos horas que las audiencias habían empezado e Hipo también estaba harto. Le costaba mantener la compostura mientras se suponía que debía quedarse de pie detrás del trono, con las manos detrás de la espalda y la cabeza muy erguida. En cierto punto, había empezado a balancearse de un lado a otro, pero Suki le había aplastado el pie y ahora intentaba comportarse. Sólo faltaba una hora… Una hora y podría sentarse.

Ya había notado cómo la gente murmuraba al verle al lado de los guardias reales, preguntándose seguramente quién era y qué hacía ahí. Hipo también se lo preguntaba, después de darse cuenta de que todos los guardias reales eran _chicas,_ vestidas con el mismo uniforme que Suki. ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- He venido a pedirle más dinero – declaró el tal Fan-Jiang, retorciéndose el bigote con aire satisfecho.

Era muy alto y delgado, y eso decepcionaba un poco a Hipo. Con esa cara de ratón que tenía, hubiera imaginado a un cuerpo más bajito…

\- ¿QUÉ? – bramó Zuko, haciendo sobresaltar a todos los presentes.

El Señor del Fuego se levantó de su trono, y empezó a dar vueltas como un animal enjaulado.

\- No tengo más dinero que darle, Fan-Jiang. Ya he sido _muy_ generoso con la ciudad de Taku – silbó Zuko a través sus dientes, tratando de contener su furia.

\- Sin embargo, oí rumores de que emprendió grandes obras en toda la Nación del Fuego. O sea, que dinero sí que tiene – insinuó el portavoz.

\- Necesito ese dinero. Hemos evacuado a todos los civiles de la Nación del Fuego que vivían en el Reino de la Tierra, y a toda esa gente hay que alojarla. ¡Claro que emprendí grandes obras! ¡Tenemos que construir ciudades enteras para acoger a todos los refugiados! También tengo que crear empleo, y desbrozar amplios terrenos porque la producción actual de la Nación del Fuego no bastaría para alimentarlos a todos. ¿Es que no lo ve, Fan-Jiang? ¡Necesito ese dinero para _mi pueblo_!

\- Ya veo. Es una lástima… Ya sabe que pronto los nobles del Reino Tierra votarán si aceptan o no la independencia de la ciudad de Yu Dao. Si usted se niega a ayudarnos, no garantizó que la nobleza de Taku vote a favor de ésta…

Zuko se paró de golpe, y apretó los puños. Hipo también tenía ganas de salirse del rango y de insultar a ese odioso personaje. ¡Eso era chantaje! Suki, sin embargo, le agarró por la muñeca, obligándole a quedarse quieto. Zuko también se calmó poco a poco, y acabó por suspirar, resignado, antes de dar unas palmadas. Enseguida apareció un personaje ricamente vestido con un atuendo rojo y negro, los colores de la Nación del Fuego.

\- Ah, señor Wang – saludó Zuko con cortesía. Necesito dinero. Dime, ¿qué podemos vender?

El tal señor Wang se puso tan rojo como su túnica, y empezó a temblar de pura indignación.

\- ¿Vender? ¡Qué quiere vender ahora! Ya vació por completo la halconería real, así como la perrera. Tan sólo le quedan un par de caballos-avestruces en las caballerizas. También vendió una gran parte de su biblioteca, más de la mitad de su ropa, y la mayoría de las joyas reales. Dime, mi Señor, ¿qué piensa vender esta vez?

Zuko se puso a reflexionar, mientras Hipo se quedaba de piedra. ¿Zuko había estado vendiendo sus propios bienes para financiar las obras en la Nación del Fuego, y pagar las indemnizaciones debidas al Reino de la Tierra? Hipo buscó la mirada de Suki, pero ésta estaba huyendo de la suya. ¿Cómo es que la gente de aquí odiaba todavía a Zuko, tras tales pruebas de sacrificio y de abnegación? ¿O es que no lo sabían? Zuko carraspeó, e Hipo se concentró de nuevo en la conversación.

\- Pues no quedan muchas posibilidades. Venderemos los muebles.

\- ¿Los _muebles_? ¡M-mi Señor! – protestó Wang, quien parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque.

\- Los apartamentos de mi padre han quedado desocupados desde que está en prisión. Los muebles que están allí no sirven para nada, sino para acumular polvo. Los venderemos.

\- ¡Los muebles de los apartamentos reales son antigüedades que se han transmitido de una generación de Señores del Fuego a otra por _siglos_! ¡Usted no puede…!

\- Y ese _Señor del Fuego_ que tiene delante os ha dado una orden directa, señor mayordomo. ¿De veras se quiere atrever a discutir?

Zuko en ese instante parecía realmente amenazante, e Hipo sintió pena por el pobre mayordomo que casi se mea encima.

\- Ha-haré lo necesario, mi Señor – balbuceó Wang, antes de huir a toda velocidad.

\- Ahí lo tiene, Fan-Jiang – dijo Zuko, encarando al portavoz de Taku. Tendrá su dinero. Pero espero _para su propio interés_ que Taku votará a favor de la independencia.

El portavoz del Reino Tierra le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, antes de despedirse con otra reverencia. El resto de las audiencias le pareció a Hipo borroso e irreal, preocupado que estaba con lo que acababa de presenciar. Suki tuvo que darle una sacudida para que note que las tres horas de tortura ya se habían acabado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la chica con solicitud.

\- Sí, sí. Sólo me preguntaba… ¿Hace mucho que Zuko empezó a vender sus bienes?

\- Unos meses. Los impuestos no bastaban para pagarlo todo y Zuko no quería aumentarlos. Bastante le odia ya la gente… Sobre todo desde que los nobles y los clérigos aprendieron que ya no eran exentos.

\- ¿No le odiarían menos si supieran lo que hace por ellos?

\- Quizás – contestó Suki con una mueca. O quizás le acusarían de ser un cobarde y de hacer todo lo que el Reino Tierra le pide, sin nunca decirle que no.

\- Ya… Es otra posibilidad – admitió Hipo con tristeza.

\- Todo será más fácil cuando el Reino Tierra habrá votado acerca de Yu Dao. Ya no podrán chantajear a Zuko con eso – dijo Suki para consolarle.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Yu Dao? Hace varias veces que oigo ese nombre, pero…

\- Ah. Yu Dao fue la primera colonia de la Nación del Fuego en el Reino de la Tierra. Zuko intentó evacuarla como a todas las otras, pero la gente de allí se negó a obedecerle. Con el paso del tiempo, muchas familias mixtas se habían formado, y no querían ser separadas – explicó Suki. Al final, Aang, Zuko y el rey Kuei decidieron que Yu Dao se convertiría en una ciudad libre e independiente, donde la gente de las cuatro naciones podrán convivir en paz. Será gobernada por un consejo, formado por representantes de esas cuatro naciones. Pero todavía están discutiendo acerca de la constitución y de las leyes de esa nueva República. Y, claro, la nobleza del Reino Tierra no se toma muy bien la pérdida de ese territorio.

\- Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta.

Zuko, al final de las audiencias, se había retirado con su Consejo restringido, e Hipo se preguntó lo que podría hacer para pasar el tiempo.

\- Eh, ¿quieres ver el huevo de dragón en mi cuarto? – le propuso de repente a Suki.

\- ¿Me lo enseñarías? – preguntó la chica, muy ilusionada.

\- Claro. Ven conmigo.

Al poco rato se encontraron en el cuarto de Hipo, con Suki acariciando al huevo, maravillada por su talla, su color rojizo, y la suavidad de su cáscara. Lo había acurrucado contra ella, en la curva de su brazo, e Hipo sonrió al notar lo maternal de la escena.

\- ¿Tienes experiencia con los bebés? – le preguntó casi sin quererlo.

Suki abrió ojos como platos, antes de sonrojarse y de volver a poner el huevo en el suelo.

\- ¡No quería burlarme de ti! ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó Hipo con desesperación.

\- No pasa nada – dijo Suki, con una expresión triste que contradecía sus palabras. La verdad es que… no me imagino ser madre. No sabría cómo. No me acuerdo de la mía, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Ah? – hizo Hipo, porque no encontraba nada mejor que decir.

\- Era una guerrera kyoshi, como yo. Me dijeron que era fuerte y valiente – continuó Suki. Pero murió en la guerra contra la Nación del Fuego, tratando de detener a la invasión. No sirvió de nada, de todos modos: nuestro pueblo fue conquistado como todos los otros, y los soldados se llevaron a mi padre y a todos los hombres en edad de trabajar. Lo cosa es, que en la Nación del Fuego todos los hombres válidos tenían que integrar el ejército, y sólo quedaban los niños, los ancianos y los que habían fracasado en las pruebas físicas. Así como los más ricos que habían pagado para escapar al reclutamiento. En fin, que la Nación del Fuego necesitaba maniobra, y que por eso se llevó a mi padre y a los otros. Fue la última vez que lo vi… Ignoro lo que fue de él.

\- Suki… Lo siento, de verdad – dijo Hipo con sinceridad.

\- Crecí sin padres, Hipo. Me elevaron los ancianos del pueblo, y me aprendieron todo lo que hacía falta para ser una guerrera kyoshi como mi madre. Pensaba que así me sentiría más cercana a ella… Pero la verdad es que no lo sé. No sé si nos parecemos. No la recuerdo para nada. Daría lo que sea para poder verla, para hablarle, y saber si está orgullosa de mí. Daría lo que sea para volver a ver a mi padre, también. Pero es imposible, y lo sé. Por eso, cuando veo a gente que tienen la suerte de tener una familia, pero que lo arruinan todo con rencor y reproches… Eso me vuelve muy triste.

Suki miró a Hipo a los ojos mientras pronunciaba esa frase, e Hipo se sintió culpable de repente. Era verdad: él tenía todavía a su madre, y en vez de alegrarse por ser de nuevo reunidos, la había ahuyentado con su amargura. El joven vikingo se mordisqueó el labio inferior, avergonzado. Quizás Valka se hubiera quedado en Berk, si se hubiera mostrado menos frio con ella. Quizás… Quizás podría escuchar sus razones por haberle abandonado, en vez de juzgarla sin saber. Quizás podrían intentarlo de nuevo.

\- Creo que… Cuando vuelve a mi mundo, tendré que hablar con mi madre. Si Zuko logró perdonar a la suya, no veo porque yo no lo conseguiría, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Suki informó a Hipo que había dicho lo correcto. Un poco aliviado, el chico se recostó sobre un codo, mientras de la otra mano acariciaba levemente al huevo de dragón.

\- No sé si te servirá de consuelo, pero… Creo que serás una madre estupenda, Suki.

La guerrera kyoshi se sonrojó de nuevo, adquiriendo casi un color berenjena. Abrió la boca varias veces para hablar, pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios. Al final, en el momento en que iba a decir algo, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró Zuko. El Señor del Fuego pareció contrariado al ver Suki e Hipo juntos, sentados el uno cerca del otro delante de la chimenea, y el vikingo pensó que eso confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba: el joven Señor del Fuego era atraído por su compañera, aunque todavía no lo había admitido.

\- ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? – gruñó Zuko con mal humor.

\- Le estaba enseñando a Suki el huevo – contestó Hipo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Es tan suave! ¡No me imaginaba algo así! – añadió Suki, quien todavía tenía las mejillas rosadas.

\- Mmpff – hizo Zuko, dejándose caer al suelo junto a ellos.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron callados un momento, notando la tensión que había invadido el cuarto de repente. Zuko tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida en una mueca. Hipo cruzó la mirada de Suki, buscando una idea para romper el hielo, y la chica sólo se encogió de los hombros, con una expresión que significaba a la vez: "No sé porque se pone así" y "No le prestes atención a ese idiota". A continuación, la chica alargó el brazo para apoderarse del huevo y soltarle en el regazo de Zuko.

\- ¡Mira, toca!

Zuko se sobresaltó, pero después de un breve instante de vacilación, acarició el huevo con lentitud. De repente, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras exclamaba:

\- ¡Lo sentí moverse!

Suki se materializó a su lado en un brinco, tratando de sentir también cómo el pequeño dragón se removió en el huevo.

\- ¡Es cierto! – dijo con una gran sonrisa. Parece que se está acurrucando contra la palma de tu mano, Zuko.

\- A ver, a ver – dijo Hipo, curioso.

Puso su mano en el lado contrario del huevo, y no sintió nada, ni el más mínimo movimiento. Pero, acercando su mano de las de sus compañeros, empezó a sentir el pequeño dragón revoloteando y poniéndose cómodo del otro lado de la cáscara. Zuko quitó su mano para dejarle sentir mejor, pero el movimiento cesó de inmediato, dejando a Suki y a Hipo algo decepcionados.

\- Será porque eres un Maestro del Fuego – propuso Suki. Tu calor corporal es más elevado que el nuestro.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Zuki, con algo de ilusión en los ojos.

Hipo no pudo evitar pensar que el Señor del Fuego parecía muy joven u vulnerable en ese instante. Era comprensible: su gente le odiaba, su tío y sus amigos estaban lejos, y su familia tenía problemas. Suki era su único apoyo, y Zuko pensaba seguramente que Hipo la estaba alejando de él. Zuko necesitaba sentir que alguien lo prefería a él, aunque ese alguien fuera un feto de dragón. Hipo le sonrió para animarle, y se prometió a sí mismo que hablaría con él tan pronto como fuera posible: Zuko no tenía que considerarle como una amenaza, ya que Hipo estaba enamorado de Astrid y no pensaba ni lo más remotamente en engañarla con Suki. Astrid… Su corazón se encogió pensando en ella. ¡Le echaba tanto de menos!

Zuko alargó la mano, y apenas sus dedos entraron en contacto con la superficie del huevo que el bebé dragón empezó a moverse de nuevo, frotándose contra la fuente de calor. Zuko sonrió como un crio a Navidad, y Suki le sonrió en respuesta.

\- ¡Oh, Zuko! ¡Creo que ese dragoncito se encariño contigo! – bromeó, aunque se notaba que se sentía feliz por su amigo.

\- Eso parece – confirmó Hipo, retirando su mano. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él, ahora?

\- Pues… Me lo llevaré a mi cuarto, supongo – dijo Zuko con tono dubitativo.

\- Buena idea. Será más fácil para incubarlo – se burló Hipo.

\- ¿Para…? ¡Yo no…! ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA DE DIVERTIDO, PEDAZO DE CHORLITO!

Zuko, enojado, se fue llevándose al huevo, mientras Suki e Hipo se partían de risa.


	9. Chapter 9

Hipo pareció sorprendido de que Zuko venga a buscarle a su cuarto para invitarle a comer con su familia y él.

\- Tú… ¿No estabas enfadado conmigo? – preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

\- Le prometí a Kiyi que vendrías – gruñó Zuko, encogiéndose de los hombros.

Además, Zuko sabía que Suki comería con las otras guerreras kyoshi, como todas las noches, y no quería dejar a su invitado comer solo. Simple cuestión de cortesía. Pudo darse cuenta durante la cena que Kiyi y Ursa parecían haberse reconciliado, pero que Ikem no conseguía relajarse, al parecer un poco perdido con los diferentes platos, vasos y cubiertos que cubrían la mesa. Kiyi e Hipo no tenían ese problema: empuñaban el primer cuchillo y el primer tenedor que se les pasaba delante, y listo. ¿A quién le importaba si se equivocaban? Ikem se estaba estresando sin ninguna razón, de verdad. Zuko suspiró. Su padrastro no se acostumbraba todavía a la vida en el palacio… Era una lástima. El joven Señor del Fuego se había alegrado de tener a su familia reunida alrededor de él, imaginando que iban a vivir todos juntos y felices. Nunca había deseado que se sintieran incómodos por su culpa. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ursa no podía regresar en Hira'a con su nueva cara. Ikem tendría que adaptarse, o regresar sin ella.

Zuko, sumido en esos pensamientos poco alegres, no habló mucho durante la cena, y a veces sorprendía a Hipo mirándole como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. La que sí hablaba sin parar era Kiyi, quien contó su día a Hipo con todo detalle. Al principio, había querido contárselo a su hermano, pero viendo la falta de reacción del Señor del Fuego, se había conformado con otro público más atento. Hipo contestaba a la niña de buena gana, sonriendo y bromeando con ella, pero enseguida le echaba una mirada temerosa a Zuko, como para disculparse de que Kiyi lo prefiera a él. Zuko sacudió la cabeza, resignado. No sería la primera, de todos modos…

Después de la comida, Ursa se retiró para poner Kiyi a la cama, y darle el beso de buenas noches. Fue entonces el turno de Ikem, y por fin Zuko e Hipo entraron para contarle la historia que había pedido. Al principio le costó a Kiyi creer que Hipo tenía un dragón como amigo, pero aceptó escuchar el resto de la historia cuando el vikingo le dijo que venía de un país muy lejano, donde todavía seguían dragones vivos. Aunque sin querer, el joven Señor del Fuego resultó fascinado por el relato. ¿Así, el dragón de Hipo le había salvado la vida? ¡Qué acto tan heroico! A él también le gustaría tener un amigo así, dispuesto a sacrificarse para salvarle. Le gustaría ser un poco más como Hipo, quien había llegado apenas un día atrás y ya se había convertido en la persona favorita de Suki y Kiyi. Pero sabía que era imposible para él.

Aunque era capaz de empatía también, no se atrevía a dirigirse a la gente sin una invitación previa, por miedo al rechazo. Muchos confundían su actitud reservada con desdén, y por eso le costaba mucho hacerse amigos. Mai había entendido su problema, ya que ella tampoco era muy extrovertida. Pero Mai ya no le quería, y Zuko se sentía muchas veces solo, aunque siempre estaba rodeado de gente. Cuando Hipo había llegado, había esperado que los dos se convertirían en amigos, puesto que parecían tener bastante en común: un padre decepcionado con lo que eran, una madre ausente, responsabilidades muy pesadas para la edad que tenían… Pero el chico se había desinteresado de Zuko tan pronto como había visto a Suki. Era normal: después de todo, Suki era hermosa, inteligente, valiente, era una guerrera excelente, y tenía sentido del humor. Zuko era, pues, Zuko. ¡Pero había ayudado a Hipo cuando nada le obligaba a hacerlo! ¿Se merecía algo de consideración, verdad?

El Señor del Fuego parpadeó varias veces y se dio cuenta de que Hipo estaba delante de él, y lo miraba con semblante preocupado.

\- Zuko, ¿estás bien? Tu hermana se durmió – preguntó el vikingo.

\- Ah, sí. Lo siento, parece que tu historia me adormiló también…

Zuko se levantó, abochornado, y se fue del cuarto a toda prisa.

Hipo siguió a Zuko por los corredores, preguntándose cómo decirle al más joven que él no era ninguna amenaza, y que Suki no le interesaba. De manera romántica, por lo menos. Estaba harto de esa tensión entre ellos, cuando él no deseaba nada más que la amistad del menor. Al final, decidió que lo más fácil sería de irse sin rodeos.

\- Dime, Zuko, acerca de Suki… - empezó.

El de la cicatriz se paró de golpe y se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Hipo retrocedió de un paso, sorprendido por su expresión furiosa.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella! – ordenó Zuko. Tiene novio, y aunque Sokka se comportó como un idiota últimamente, sigue siendo mi amigo y no te dejaré destrozar a su pareja.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no… ¿Suki tiene _novio_? ¿Estás seguro? – balbuceó Hipo.

\- ¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – contestó Zuko ofendido.

\- Nada, creía que… Vale. ¿Y dices que Sokka se comportó como un idiota? ¿Por qué?

\- Hace varias veces que tenía que venirse aquí a visitarla, y que decidió quedarse en Yu Dao en el último momento. Claro, quedan muchas cosas por hacer allá, y Suki lo sabe muy bien… Pero aun así, Sokka podría hacer un esfuerzo. Y el hecho que esté viviendo con Toph no mejora la cosa tampoco – añadió Zuko con una mueca desaprobatoria.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tiene Suki razones de sentir celos?

\- ¡No, qué va! ¡Toph todavía es una niña! – se rió Zuko. ¿Qué edad tiene ahora? ¿Catorce años, quizás? No, Sokka sólo siente amistad por ella. Pero Toph está algo enamorada de él, y eso no es un secreto para nadie.

\- Ya veo – dijo Hipo, pensativo.

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que te dejaré robarle a Suki, ¿entendido? – repitió Zuko, amenazante otra vez.

\- No, no. No te preocupes. No te preguntaba eso con malas intenciones, sólo es que… – Hipo respiró hondo, preguntándose cómo seguir. – La verdad es que creía que Suki y tú estabais enamorados el uno del otro.

Zuko abrió ojos como platos, y se quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos.

\- ¿Suki… y yo? – repitió por fin. ¡Qué idea más ridícula! Suki es mi mejor amiga, y la quiero mucho, ¡pero yo también tengo novia!

\- ¿Ah, sí? – hizo Hipo, todavía más sorprendido.

\- Sí. Bueno, la _tenía –_ confesó Zuko, apartando la mirada. Mai me dejó, y regresó en casa de sus padres, en otra isla. Pero le envié una carta para pedirle disculpas, y todavía tengo la esperanza de que regresará cuando me habrá perdonado.

\- ¿Perdonado? ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó Hipo, algo curioso.

\- Ah… Es un poco complicado – empezó Zuko con una mueca, retomando la marcha. Mai siempre se quejaba que los asuntos del gobierno la aburrían mucho, entonces dejé de hablarle de lo que me preocupaba para no agobiarla. Cuando los habitantes de Yu Dao se negaron a ser evacuados, me fui sin decírselo. Estaba furiosa, y me reprochó de no confiar en ella. Le prometí que sería más honesto, pero después fui a pedirle consejo a mi padre, y sabía que a Mai eso no le sentaría bien, así que se lo escondí. Se enteró de todos modos, y me dejó.

\- Ya veo… - musitó Hipo. Pero, a mí me parece que Mai fue un poco dura contigo, ¿sabes? No le dijiste nada para no aburrirla, después de todo.

\- No, fue culpa mía. Mai nunca demuestra lo que piensa realmente, y parece aburrirse con todo, así que es un poco difícil adivinar cuando es realmente el caso y cuando sólo lo aparenta. No debí de creerla cuando se quejó de que los asuntos del gobierno la agobiaban. No le di bastante crédito, y tenía derecho a enfadarse conmigo – se obstinó Zuko.

Hipo arqueó una ceja. ¿Cómo Zuko, con el carácter tan apasionado que tenía, podía salir con una chica que nunca mostraba entusiasmo por nada? Era cierto que se decía que los opuestos se atraen, pero incluso así, Mai no le parecía a Hipo la chica para Zuko. El Señor del Fuego necesitaba alguien que le apoyara y le aconsejara, y no a alguien que se queje todo el tiempo. ¿Pero cómo decírselo sin ofenderle?

\- Aun así, creo que Mai también te debe excusas – insistió. ¿Cómo podías saber si en serio estaba aburrida o no, si nunca te dice lo que piensa? No debe ser fácil todo el tiempo convivir con ella…

\- Eso es cierto. Pero cuando consigo hacerla sonreír, me da la impresión que fue realmente merecido, ¿sabes? Y eso vale todas las dificultades – contestó Zuko con una sonrisa risueña.

\- Ya… Me parece que Mai es una chica bastante única – comentó Hipo con escepticismo.

\- Sí, lo es. Es hermosa, inteligente, valiente… ¿Sabes que nunca se desplaza sin decenas de puñales disimulados por todo su cuerpo? Podría vencer a un escuadrón entero de mi ejército sin sentirse cansada siquiera. ¡Es realmente fantástica! – suspiró Zuko. ¿Pero sabes lo mejor? Cuando regresé después de mis tres años de destierro, no miró a mi cicatriz con disgusto, o con curiosidad. Me trató como si nada hubiera pasado. Éramos prometidos el uno al otro desde niños, y nos habíamos besuqueado una o dos veces antes de mi destierro. Pero cuando nos volvimos a ver, en Ba Sing Se… Se acercó a mí, me dijo que me había echado de menos, y me besó. Nunca olvidaré ese momento.

Hipo entendía un poco mejor, ahora, porque Zuko seguía siendo fiel a Mai aunque ésa le había dejado. Seguramente se sentía obligado, en parte porque los dos habían sido prometidos desde la infancia, y sobre todo porque se sentía endeudado con la única persona que le había tratado con normalidad después de su destierro. Hipo entendía, pero no podía dejar de sentir pena por Zuko: si así era, el joven Señor del Fuego nunca admitiría su atracción hacia Suki. ¡Qué lástima! La guerrera kyoshi estaba claramente enamorada de él, y los dos formarían una pareja preciosa. Además, Suki le brindaría sin duda alguna el apoyo que Mai nunca le había proporcionado.

Zuko debió de sentir su tristeza, porque volvió a pararse para lanzar a Hipo una mirada de preocupación.

\- ¿Hipo? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

\- Sí, lo siento. Estaba pensando en… en mi novia, y en cuanto la echo de menos – mintió Hipo.

\- ¿Tu novia? ¡No sabía que tenías una! ¡Lo siento por haber sospechado de ti! – se disculpó Zuko, alarmado.

\- No pasa nada. La verdad es que Suki me recuerda bastante a Astrid, y por eso me comporté con familiaridad hacia ella. Astrid también es una mujer de carácter, y una guerrera excelente. ¡Cuando nos entrenamos los dos con la espada, me gana cada vez! – sonrió Hipo.

\- Ahora entiendo mejor tu comportamiento. Lo siento, de verdad, por haber dudado de ti. Te prometo que encontraremos la manera de enviarte de vuelta a tu mundo, para que puedas regresar con tu novia y tu dragón – dijo Zuko, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Hipo.

\- Gracias, Zuko.

Los dos anduvieron otro poco en silencio, hasta llegar delante de las puertas de los apartamentos de Zuko. El Señor del Fuego pareció vacilar un segundo, antes de invitar a Hipo a entrar detrás de él, y de pedir té para los dos.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – pidió de repente el más joven, sentándose a su escritorio.

\- Claro. Dime – contestó Hipo, tomando asiento también.

\- ¿Cómo le pediste su mano a Astrid?

Hipo casi se atraganta, y le costó bastante recobrar la compostura después de un violento ataque de tos.

\- Y-yo… ¡Todavía no le pedí matrimonio! – confesó, ruborizado.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Zuko, sinceramente sorprendido. Yo pensaba hacerlo con Mai, poco antes de que me dejara. Incluso había comprado el anillo…

\- Todavía somos muy jóvenes los dos… - farfulló Hipo. ¡Y además, tengo demasiadas responsabilidades de momento para estar pensando en eso!

\- ¿Oh? ¿No es una de tus responsabilidades como jefe de casarte para engendrar un heredero?

\- Sí, es verdad – suspiró Hipo. ¡Pero me quiero casar con Astrid porque la quiero y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, no porque me siento _obligado_!

\- ¿Y no es el caso? – insistió Zuko, intrigado.

\- ¿El caso de que?

\- La quieres y quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro!

\- Pues entonces, ¿por qué no le pides matrimonio? No por obligación, o algo por el estilo, pero porque así lo deseas.

Hipo se quedó mudo un momento. ¿Por qué? El mismo no lo sabía muy bien. Pero, si tenía que ser honesto…

\- Tengo miedo de lo que dirá ella – admitió por fin, avergonzado.

\- ¿No crees que te quiere lo suficiente?

\- ¡Sí! No. No lo sé. Desde que me convertí en el nuevo jefe, no nos hemos podido ver a solas, ni por un momento, y no sé lo que ella piensa de nuestra relación ahora. ¿Qué hago si me dice que no?

\- Pues esforzarte por reconquistarla, claro – respondió Zuko, mirándole como si fuera un idiota. Nada es inalcanzable, y todo se logra con un poco de trabajo.

\- Es verdad. Y… ¿Y si me dice que sí?

\- Pues nada, os casáis y todo el mundo contento, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, pero… ¿Si me dice que sí porque piensa que es su _deber,_ y no porque tiene ganas de verdad?

Zuko lo consideró durante un largo minuto, dejando al sirviente entrar, servir el té, e irse de nuevo, antes de contestar.

\- Si Astrid tanto se parece a Suki, no creo que haría tal cosa. ¿Me equivoco?

\- N-no. Tienes razón.

Curiosamente, Hipo se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora. ¿Por qué había vacilado tanto a la hora de pedirle su mano a Astrid? Cuando lo escuchaba en la boca de Zuko, todo parecía tan fácil… Entonces, ¿por qué había tardado tanto? Estaba decidido: cuando regrese a su mundo, la primera cosa que haría sería declararse a Astrid. Lo peor que podría ocurrir sería que le diga que no, ¿verdad? Y entonces sólo le tendría que pedir otra vez, y más veces hasta que cambie de opinión. En realidad, nada malo podía resultar de eso. Pero Hipo había necesitado esa conversación con Zuko para darse cuenta de eso.

El vikingo se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón, una sonrisa en los labios. Desde que había llegado, Suki le había convencido de dar otra oportunidad a su madre, y Zuko le había ayudado a decidirse por Astrid. ¿Cómo se los podría agradecer? Ahora Hipo quería más que nunca ayudar al menor con sus problemas, para devolverle un poco el favor. ¿Pero cómo?


	10. Chapter 10

Hipo estaba montado en el lomo de Desdentao, y disfrutaba con la sensación del viento en su cara, y el olor del mar debajo de ellos. Se sentía libre y ligero, como cada vez que se iba volando. Pero también se sentía imparable, y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Un ruidito por detrás de él le hizo mirar por encima de su hombro, y vio entonces a un segundo Furia nocturna siguiéndoles. Parecía amigable, y Desdentao le devolvió su saludo con otro gritito, haciendo piruetas. Hipo se agarró más fuerte y sonrió, contento que su amigo haya encontrado a otro dragón de la misma especie. ¡Con un poco de suerte, el Furia nocturna de ojos dorados sería hembra, y los dos podrían formar una familia! ¡Eso sería genial!

De repente, entre dos nubes apareció el pueblo de Berk, y Desdentao empezó a descender poco a poco. La gente no tardó en notarles, y empezó a salir en las calles para saludarles con gritos y señales entusiasmados. Hipo se sentía feliz de volver a verlos. ¡Les había echado tanto de menos, a todos! También se puso a hacer señales con los brazos, hasta que avisó a Astrid entre la muchedumbre. La chica estaba riendo y llorando a la vez, y saltaba para que Hipo la viera. Hipo se sintió culpable por haberla preocupado, pero también se sentía muy calma de repente. Seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Apenas hubo aterrizado Desdentao, que Hipo se bajó y anduvo hasta Astrid, parándose justo delante de ella. La chica parecía a punto de echarse en sus brazos, pero Hipo no le dejó tiempo para hacerlo, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y cogiéndole la mano.

\- Astrid – empezó, solemne. ¿Aceptarías…?

De repente Hipo sintió alguien agarrarle por el hombro y zarandearlo sin miramientos algunos.

\- ¡Señor Hipo, señor Hipo! ¡Despierta!

\- ¿Qu-qué? – preguntó Hipo, enderezándose en la cama, aún con los ojos abotargados de sueño y con marcas de sábanas en la cara.

Se dio cuenta poco a poco de que todavía se encontraba en su cuarto, en la Nación del Fuego, que estaban a mitad de la noche (juzgando por la oscuridad que le rodeaba) y que todo había sido un sueño. Suspiró con pesar, y volvió a mirar la chica que estaba inclinada por encima de él, una guerrera kyoshi según su atuendo.

\- El Señor del Fuego os mandó buscar inmediatamente – se disculpó la chica. Lo siento por haberle sacudido, pero no se despertaba…

\- No pasa nada – masculló Hipo, sentándose en el borde de la cama. ¿Qué quiere Zuko?

\- No lo sé, la verdad. Estaba montando la guardia en su puerta, cuando de repente salió como si hubiera visto un demonio y me ordenó que vaya a buscarle a usted. No nos explicó nada, ni a Jung-Hee ni a mí. ¡Pero parecía muy agitado!

\- Vale, vale. ¿Y tú eres?

\- Gi – se presentó la chica, arqueando una ceja. Suki nos presentó ayer, en la sala del trono, ¿acaso no lo recuerda?

\- Ah, lo siento. No me enteré de todos vuestros nombres – confesó Hipo.

Llegaron pronto a los apartamentos de Zuko, donde Hipo encontró al Señor del Fuego dando vueltas por su cuarto con un gran nerviosismo.

\- ¡Zuko! ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Ah, Hipo! ¡Por fin has llegado! – exclamó Zuko, con alivio en el rostro. ¡MIRA!

Con eso, hizo un gesto dramático hacia su cama, donde tronaba el huevo de dragón, en mitad de las sábanas revueltas. "Acaso durmió con él?" se preguntó Hipo, acercándose. Pero enseguida contuvo la respiración, viendo lo que tanto había alterado a Zuko: ¡el huevo estaba fisurado! Y no sólo con una pequeña fisura, sino una multitud de ellas, entrecruzándose y formando como una red de mallas más estrechas en el centro, donde seguramente el golpe había sido más importante.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo dejaste caer? – preguntó Hipo, apenado.

\- ¡No, te juro que no! No conseguía dormir, estaba pensando en lo que habíamos discutido…

"En Suki" adivinó Hipo, viendo cómo Zuko se sonrojaba.

\- Al final, empecé a jugar con el dragón, haciéndole viajar entre mis manos, ¿sabes? Y me pregunté cómo reaccionaría si aumentaba la temperatura de mis palmas. Creí que le gustaba, porque enseguida se acercó al calor… Estaba pegándose mucho a la pared del huevo, como si quisiera tocarme pero que la cáscara se lo impedía. Y de repente oí un crujido y vi que el huevo empezaba a fisurarse, así que lo solté y te mandé a llamar enseguida.

Hipo reflexionó, mientras acariciaba a la superficie del huevo. Había vuelto a ser frío y el dragón ya no se movía. Zuko tuvo que notar su expresión preocupada, porque se acercó y se sentó también en el borde de la cama.

\- ¿Crees que está muerto? ¡Oh, no me digas que lo maté sin querer! – gimió, con el rostro descompuesto.

Apenas Zuko se había sentado del otro lado del huevo, que Hipo notó un movimiento bajo la palma de su mano. "Interesante" pensó el vikingo.

\- No está muerto. Acabo de sentirle mover – contestó con una sonrisa aliviada.

\- ¡Oh, menos mal!

\- Pero Zuko… Creo que ese dragoncito está a punto de nacer. Por eso empujó contra la pared del huevo hasta fisurarlo: quiere salir.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Salir? ¡Pero…! ¡Rápido, hay que traerlo de vuelta con su madre, devolverlo a los Guerreros del Sol! ¡Tenemos que…!

Zuko, claramente preso de pánico, se levantó de nuevo y empezó a agitarse, hasta que Hipo alargó un brazo para agarrarle por la muñeca.

\- Cálmate. Es demasiado tarde para devolvérselo a su madre, ¿no lo ves? Y ese huevo no soportará el viaje en su estado actual.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, pues? – preguntó Zuko, tragando saliva.

\- Lo ayudaremos a nacer, claro – respondió Hipo, tratando de disimular su divertimiento al ver el otro chico tan nervioso.

\- P-pero… ¡Yo no sé cómo educar a un dragón! ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que comen! ¿Cómo…?

\- Zuko. Tranquilo. Estoy aquí, y te diré todo lo que tienes que saber – sonrió Hipo con la misma voz que usaba para acercarse a un dragón salvaje.

Eso pareció funcionar, ya que Zuko inspiró hondo y se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

\- Vale, vale. Dime lo que tengo que hacer.

\- Lo que hacías antes fue lo que lo inició todo, así que supongo que el calor ayuda. Quizás fragiliza a la cáscara, o algo por el estilo.

La verdad es que Hipo nunca había visto a un dragón salir del huevo, o sea que eso también era nuevo para él. Normalmente, las hembras dragones se iban cuando estaban a punto de dar la luz, y cuando volvían las crías ya habían nacido y estaban volando. Hipo estaba un poco estresado, porque no quería cometer ningún error, pero no se lo podía decir a Zuko – el menor necesitaba creer que Hipo sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Por eso, Hipo respiró hondo, tomó una expresión confiada, y agarró al huevo para estabilizarlo.

\- Vale, vale – repitió Zuko con los ojos cerrados, como para convencerse a sí mismo.

A continuación, apoyó las dos manos en el huevo y empezó a calentarlas. Hipo sintió el dragoncito tensarse y empezar a empujar, hasta que otro crujido se oyera y que el huevo se rompiera por completo. Zuko apartó sus manos enseguida, temeroso de lo que iba a ocurrir ahora, y una cabezita roja salió lentamente por el agujero, empapada con una sustancia verde y viscosa. El dragoncito parpadeó varias veces antes de abrir los ojos en grande, y de plantar su mirada en la de Zuko. Hipo aguantó el aliento, viendo cómo ojos dorados se reflejaban en ojos del mismo color, como una prueba evidente de que esos dos estaban destinados el uno para el otro. El dragoncito desenroscó su largo cuello y acercó el hocico a la mano de Zuko, olfateándola. Zuko miró a Hipo con algo de pánico, pero el vikingo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, invitándole a quedarse quieto. Cuando el dragón pareció satisfecho con su inspección, levantó sus ojos dorados hacia Zuko, hizo un ruido que sonaba como "drrruk" y abrió sus alas, haciendo estallar el resto del huevo, y salpicando a Hipo y Zuko con la sustancia verde asquerosa. Hipo se levantó a toda prisa, luchando para no estallar de risa, mientras Zuko soltaba maldiciones y trataba de limpiarse los ojos, extendiendo la sustancia por su cara aún más. El dragón, por su parte, hizo algunos pasos torpes para alejarse de los restos de su huevo, soltó otro "drrruk" que sonó contrariado, y empezó a batir de las alas para quitarse la sustancia verde de encima. Zuko no tuvo tiempo de apartarse antes de ser cubierto por viscosidades.

\- ¡Puaj, que asco! ¡DEJA DE REIR Y VEN A AYUDARME, MENDRUGO! – gritó, furioso, tratando de frotarse la ropa con un pañuelo de seda roja.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡L-lo siento, jajaja! ¡Pero pronto aprenderás que las secreciones de los dragones no se quitan tan fácilmente del tejido! ¡Mejor quemas esa ropa, jajajaja!

Zuko soltó una palabrota y se quitó la túnica de dormir, que dejó en el suelo, antes de dirigirse a su armario para elegir a otra. El armario era tan grande como toda la pared, pero Hipo tuvo que notar que sólo estaba lleno a medias. Mientras tanto, el dragoncito soltó un "¿ruuuk?" interrogativo y saltó de la cama, tropezando y cayéndose en el suelo con torpeza antes de ponerse de pie otra vez y de correr tras Zuko.

\- ¡Mira eso, Zuko! Al parecer te está tomando por su madre – dijo Hipo, tratando (sin conseguirlo) que su tono no sonara a burla.

Zuko bajó la mirada y vio el dragón trotar alrededor de sus piernas, haciendo ruiditos. Se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Hipo. Pero el dragón no se calmó con eso, y continuó a dar saltitos y a soltar grititos cada vez más agudos.

\- ¿Qué quiere ahora? – hizo Zuko con una mueca.

\- Seguro que tiene hambre – dijo Hipo tras pensárselo un momento. Como cree que eres su madre, está esperando a que le des de comer.

\- Ya – gruñó Zuko, tras rechinar los dientes. ¿Y qué comen los dragones?

\- Carne. O pescado. Normalmente, las crías no tienen dientes al nacer, y la madre tiene que masticar para ellos antes de escupirlo todo en su boca.

Zuko palideció de golpe cuando oyó esa información, e Hipo se sintió obligado a tranquilizarle.

\- ¡No tendrás que hacer eso, no te preocupes! Mientras tengas carne o pescado bastante blandito para que pueda tragarlo sin masticar, será suficiente.

Zuko soltó un suspiro de alivio casi imperceptible, pero Hipo notó la manera en que sus hombros se relajaron de repente. El joven Señor del Fuego, sin notar que seguía desnudo de la cintura para arriba, se fue hacia la puerta de su cuarto y le pidió a Gi que vaya a pedir a los cocineros del palacio algo de bacalao sin espinas, y medio crudo. La chica se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, hasta que Zuko bajara los ojos sobre su propia apariencia, se sonrojara y se ponga por fin la túnica que llevaba sobre el brazo.

\- ¿Puedo saber a qué está esperando? – gruñó el Señor del Fuego, atándose el cinturón mientras lanzaba una mirada amenazadora a Gi.

\- ¡E-enseguida voy, mi Señor! – contestó la pobre chica, dando un brinco y sonrojándose también. Aunque… ¿Medio _crudo_? ¿Está seguro?

\- ¡Sé muy bien lo que dije! ¡No me haga repetirlo! – ladró Zuko.

Con eso, Gi se fue corriendo, y Jung-Hee se puso de cuclillas delante de él. ¿Eh? ¡Espera un momento! ¿Por qué…?

\- Oooooooooooy qué monoooooooooo – dijo la chica, alargando la mano para acariciar al dragoncito que se había pegado a la pierna de Zuko.

\- Lo que faltaba – soltó el Señor del Fuego, que ya se sentía harto.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Jung-Hee, fascinada.

\- Sí, ¿cómo lo vas a llamar? – añadió Hipo, acercándose, interesado.

\- Eeeeeeeh… Pues… Druk. Se llama Druk – contestó Zuko, acordándose del primer ruido que el dragón había hecho al salir del huevo.

\- ¿Druk? ¿Estás seguro? – insistió Hipo, algo decepcionado. ¿No quieres un nombre que tenga algo más de… significado?

\- ¿Cómo _Hipo_ o _Desdentao_? – se burló Zuko, sarcástico. Lo siento, pero incluso si vuestros nombres vikingos tienen más significado que los nuestros, a mí me parecen bastante ridículos. ¡En cambio, Druk me parece un nombre perfecto para ese pequeño demonio!

Como si quisiera expresar su aprobación, el dragoncillo soltó un "¡drrrruk!" sonoro, frotándose su cabeza contra la mano extendida de Jung-Hee.

\- Es tan adoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaable – hizo la chica, extática.

Ya. Jung-Hee, ¿podrías ir a despertar a Suki, por favor? Dile que le tengo que enseñar algo. Ah, y no hables de Druk con nadie, ¿vale? ¡Nadie en absoluto! ¡Su existencia tiene que seguir siendo un secreto hasta que yo diga lo contrario!

\- A sus órdenes, mi Señor – dijo Jung-Hee, poniéndose de pie para esbozar un saludo formal antes de alejarse.

Zuko la miró desaparecer por un pasillo, y se apresuró en cerrar la puerta para esconder a Druk. Hipo se había quedado en el mismo lugar, con los brazos cruzados y aire ofendido – seguramente por el insulto hecho a su nombre. Druk, por su parte, seguía dando saltitos excitados y lanzando grititos. Zuko se agachó de nuevo y suspiró cuando el dragoncito trató de subirse a sus rodillas.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?


	11. Chapter 11

El bacalao era del agrado de Druk, viendo cómo el dragoncito se abalanzó sobre el plato y lo vació en pocos segundos. Levantó sus ojos dorados hacia Zuko, cómo para pedirle más, y el Señor del Fuego suspiró. ¿Cómo esconder a ese animalucho tan voraz? Los cocineros se preguntarían seguramente por qué el jefe de la Nación del Fuego se había puesto de repente a comer pescado medio crudo en grandes cantidades. No había más remedio: Zuko tendría que presentar a Druk a la Corte muy pronto. Pero primero, tendría que acostumbrarles a la idea que seguían dragones vivos, y que quedaba prohibido cazarles o capturarles para vender sus huevos.

Mientras enviaba a Gi a pedir más pescado, Zuko mandó a Jung-Hee anunciar a su familia que no desayunaría con ellos esta mañana. Así ganaba un poco más de tiempo para decidir lo que iba a hacer con el bebé dragón.

\- La halconería real quedó vacía desde que vendiste a todos los pájaros del palacio. Nadie entra en el edificio hoy en días. Quizás podrías esconder a Druk allá – sugirió Suki, acariciando a la cabezita de la cría.

\- No es mala idea – reflexionó Zuko.

\- ¿Queréis encerrar a Druk en una jaula apenas pocas horas después de su nacimiento? – comentó Hipo con desaprobación.

\- Es para protegerlo – contestó Zuko. Si un sirviente se lo encuentra mientras limpia mi cuarto, ¿te imaginas las consecuencias? No, primero tengo que cambiar la ley acerca de la caza de dragones, y después presentaré oficialmente Druk a la Corte. Pero de momento, tiene que quedar escondido.

A pesar de que a Hipo no le gustaba para nada la idea, aceptó ayudar a Suki y Zuko a trasportar a Druk en la halconería de manera discreta. Zuko disimuló al dragoncito por debajo de su amplio manto oficial, caminando muy despacio y con las piernas muy apartadas, mientras Suki se aseguraba que no había nadie a la vista. Hipo se llevó consigo a las sábanas del Señor del Fuego, para que por lo menos Druk tenga a algo con el olor de su madre adoptiva.

La halconería era el escondite ideal: al interior de la torre, una amplia jaula de hierro llenaba casi todo el espacio, del suelo al techo, con una gran cantidad de percheros en su interior. Así, el dragoncito tendría todo el espacio necesario para voletear – eso es, cuando sería capaz de hacerlo. El suelo de la jaula estaba cubierto con serrín, e Hipo dejó caer a las sábanas en un rincón, mientras Zuko abría su manto y dejaba salir a Druk. El dragoncito empezó enseguida a explorar ese nuevo lugar, olfateando a todo lo que se encontraba. Zuko lo miró con algo de compasión, sintiéndose culpable de privar al animalito de su libertad, pero era la única manera de protegerlo de momento. ¡Druk era tan cariñoso con todo el mundo! Si se encontrara con alguien desconocido, seguramente se acercaría para pedir caricias en vez de recelar de la persona. Resultaría tremendamente fácil matarle. Recordó las palabras de Hipo, cuando hablaban de Ran y Shaw: "Para conservar la vida, perdieron su libertad". Era irónico cómo la historia se repetía. Pero esta vez, Zuko se prometía a sí mismo que cambiaría la ley tan pronto cómo podía, y que el dragoncito recobraría la libertad antes de décadas.

Viendo a Druk acurrucarse en las sábanas y empezar a dormirse, Zuko sonrió con ternura antes de darse la vuelta con rostro sombrío.

\- Vamos. Se está durmiendo: no se dará cuenta que lo dejamos solo – ordenó.

Se sentía realmente cruel por hacerle eso al dragoncito, pero no podía enternecerse ahora. Salió de la halconería a grandes zancadas, seguido por Hipo y Suki, cuyos rostros exprimían la desolación.

\- Será sólo temporario – repitió Zuko, para persuadirse a sí mismo también. Tan pronto cómo haya cambiado la ley, liberaré a Druk.

Hipo no parecía muy convencido, mientras Suki asentía con tristeza. Zuko no les dejó tiempo de contestar, y continuó, después de echar una mirada al reloj solar que tenía a pocos metros:

\- Mi entrenamiento empezará pronto, sólo tengo tiempo a cambiarme de ropa. Pueden quedarse a mirar si quieren.

Con eso, Zuko se alejó a toda prisa, deseoso de escapar a esas miradas que lo culpabilizaban todavía más. Pero todavía consiguió escuchar a Hipo, preguntando a Suki:

\- ¿Entrenamiento? ¿No me dijiste que se entrenaba con Piandao una vez por semana?

\- Así es. Pero los otros días, tiene entrenamiento de Fuego Control – contestó la guerrera kyoshi. Es bastante impresionante, si te interesa.

\- ¡No me digas! ¡Eso no me lo pierdo! – exclamó Hipo con entusiasmo.

Zuko esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de adentrarse de nuevo en el palacio.

 **~~~más tarde~~~**

\- ¡Venga, Señor Zuko! ¡Es capaz de mucho más que eso! – ladró _Sifu_ Zhang-Chen por la enésima vez.

Zhang-Chen era un veterano del ejército, y un viejo amigo de tío Iroh. A la diferencia del viejo general, todo en Zhang-Chen era diminuto: era bajito, flaco, y tenía una cara puntiaguda y curtida por los años de campaña. Uno no debía de dejarse engañar por ese aspecto, porque el veterano era un temible Maestro del Fuego. Zuko sabía que era exigente, pero justo. Sin embargo, seguía sin entender lo que hacía mal, y sentía crecer su frustración.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¡Si esa forma la hago perfectamente! ¿Cómo podría hacerla _mejor_?

\- Sí, la forma la hace perfectamente – asintió Zhang-Chen. Pero los dos sabemos que usted es capaz de producir mucho más llamas que lo que está haciendo actualmente. ¡Venga! ¡Quiero ver lo que es capaz de hacer cuando lo da todo! ¡Quiero ver su potencia máxima!

Zuko, con la frente empapada en sudor, repitió la forma otra vez, y se sintió fastidiado al ver la expresión decepcionada del maestro. ¡Qué no era su culpa, joder! ¡Él no tenía la potencia devastadora de su padre o de su hermana, y nunca la tendría! ¡Si el _Sifu_ no se conformaba con eso, pues que se joda!

Iba a abrir la boca para decírselo, pero enmudeció de repente cuando vio una columna de llamas y huma elevarse en el cielo, en la dirección de… la halconería. Justo en ese momento, unos sirvientes se acercaron corriendo para anunciarle la terrible noticia:

\- ¡Mi Señor! ¡La halconería está ardiendo!

\- ¡Mierda! – soltó Zuko, empezando a correr hacia el incendio.

No tuvo que mirar para saber que Hipo, Suki y Zhang-Chen le habían seguido. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, pudieron darse cuenta de que varios Maestros del Fuego estaban ya presentes, intentando calmar las llamas e impedir que se extiendan a los otros edificios. Uno de entre ellos avisó a Zuko, y se acercó deprisa a él.

\- ¡Hay un dragón dentro, mi Señor! No sé cómo ocurrió, pero unos hombres ya entraron para acabar con él. No debería acercarse tanto, podría ser peligroso.

\- Sé perfectamente que hay un dragón dentro – masculló Zuko, iracundo. ¡Déjeme pasar, antes de que esos imbéciles se lo cargan!

Zuko empujó al soldado para apartarle de su camino, y se adentró en el edificio, usando su Fuego Control para protegerse del fuego. En el interior, Druk estaba rodeado de una decena de individuos que le estaban apuntando con llamas, lanzas y bastones. El pobre dragoncito estaba claramente preso de pánico, y soltaba maullidos patéticos, dando vueltas sobre él mismo para escapar de los golpes (sin mucho éxito).

\- ¡Maten a esa bestia de una vez! – ordenó Wang, el mayordomo del palacio, que dirigía las operaciones desde una distancia prudente.

\- ¡NO! – gritó Zuko. ¡Paren eso de inmediato! ¡Nadie más atacará a ese dragón, o se las verá conmigo!

Druk levantó la cabeza después de escuchar a la voz de Zuko, y con un "ruuuuu" quejumbroso, se arrastró hacia el Señor del Fuego, tratando de esconderse detrás de sus piernas. La escena era muy lamentable, y Zuko sintió otra vez cómo la culpabilidad le consumía, por haber dejado al dragoncito solo frente a esos monstruos.

\- ¡Mi Señor! – protestó Wang. ¡Esa bestia le prendió fuego a vuestra halconería, e hirió a varios de sus hombres! ¿No va a defenderla ahora?

\- ¡Claro que voy a defenderla! ¿No ve que ese dragón es tan sólo una cría? Se despertó en un lugar desconocido, solo, y entró en pánica. ¡Ni siquiera sabe controlar a sus llamas todavía! ¡Seguro que no quiso herir a nadie!

\- ¿Cómo puede usted estar seguro de lo que dice?

\- Porque lo conozco, y Druk no haría daño ni a una mosca-libélula – declaró firmemente Zuko.

Esas palabras fueron acogidas por un silencio ensordecedor, tan solo interrumpido por el crepitar de las llamas. Zhang-Chen, que también había seguido a Zuko dentro del edificio, protegiendo a Hipo y a Suki del fuego, fue el primero en retomar la palabra.

\- ¿Acaso piensa seguir los pasos de sus gloriosos antepasados, y domesticar a ese dragón para convertirlo en su fiel compañero?

Zuko se sintió nervioso de repente, frente a esa mirada tan inquisidora. Pero una mirada al pequeño dragón, que estaba temblando detrás de sus piernas, bastó para que se sintiera seguro de su decisión. Por eso, levantó la cabeza con orgullo y contestó:

\- Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer.

\- ¡Mi Señor! – protestó otra vez Wang. ¡Sólo los Maestros del Fuego los más expertos consiguieron domesticar a dragones en el pasado! ¿Qué ocurrirá si usted no consigue controlarle? ¡Ya ha visto lo que es capaz de hacer siendo una cría, imagínese lo peligroso que se convertirá cuando sea mayor! ¡Es demasiado arriesgado! ¡Lo más fácil sería matarlo ahora que podemos!

\- He dicho que _nadie_ atacaría a ese dragón, señor Wang – repitió Zuko con tono gélido. Es más, de ahora en adelante queda prohibida la caza de dragones, y el contrabando de sus huevos. Quiero – no, _exijo –_ que esa nueva ley sea proclamada en cada rincón de la Nación del Fuego, y que las medidas necesarias a su aplicación sean adoptadas de inmediato.

Otro silencio lleno de consternación siguió ese anuncio.

\- ¿Usted quiere decir… que hay otros dragones vivos, aparte de ese? – preguntó el señor Wang con lentitud.

\- Sí. Pero os prohíbo hablar de eso a otra gente. No quiero que los busquen y los cacen. Que os baste saber que están en un lugar seguro, donde nadie irá a matarles o a robar sus huevos.

\- Esto… ¡Esto es una revelación sin precedente! – exclamó otro hombre.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero eso exijo de ustedes el secreto el más absoluto, ¿entendido? Y ahora, ¡chitón! – ordenó Zuko.

Efectivamente, los Maestros del Fuego que se habían quedado al exterior del edificio habían conseguido apagar las últimas llamas, y ya estaban adentrándose en los restos calcinados de la halconería. Muchos se pararon en seco cuando avisaron a Druk, y se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos redondos. Zuko suspiró, y se agachó para tomar a Druk en brazos. El dragoncito escondió enseguida su cabeza por debajo de su túnica, y se puso a ronronear – Zuko no podía cualificar a ese ruido de otra manera.

\- Os lo diré una vez por todas – declaró con voz potente, cuando todo el mundo estuvo reunido alrededor de él. Ése es Druk, y es mi dragón. El primero que le haga daño sufrirá por mi mano de la misma cosa que le habrá infligido a él. ¿Os queda bien claro?

Nadie se atrevió a hablar, y algunos asintieron con rostro temeroso. Estimándose satisfecho, Zuko se alejó con Druk, acariciando al lomo del animalito, que cesó poco a poco de temblar. Zhang-Chen, Suki e Hipo le siguieron, regresando al campo de entrenamiento en silencio. Seguramente se daban cuenta de la furia que Zuko sentía, y no se atrevían tampoco a abrir la boca. Pero Zuko no estaba furioso con ellos, ni con la gente que había atacado a Druk (aunque sí, un poco) – estaba furioso consigo mismo, por haber sido tan estúpido como para dejar al bebé dragón solo e indefenso. De repente, oyó al _Sifu_ Zhang-Chen carraspear a sus espaldas, y se dio la vuelta de golpe.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Usted también piensa que no soy capaz de domar a un dragón? – exclamó, frustrado.

\- Nunca dije eso – contestó Zhang-Chen con calma.

\- Entonces, ¿qué quiere decirme?

\- El señor Wang no estaba equivocado en decir que se necesita ser un Maestro del Fuego muy talentoso para conseguir domar un dragón. Y pienso sinceramente que usted tiene el potencial para hacerlo. Pero no estoy seguro de que _usted_ lo crea.

\- ¿Qué? – hizo Zuko sin entender.

\- Su Fuego Control es, por decirlo sin rodeos, _inestable._ Cuando se encuentra en una situación de vida o de muerte, o siempre que actúa bajo adrenalina, es capaz de demostrar una potencia comparable a la de su padre o de su hermana. Pero el resto del tiempo, su nivel, aunque bastante bueno, no tiene nada de excepcional. Como si usted mismo estuviera convencido de que no puede hacer _más_ , o que la idea de liberar a su plena potencia le diese _miedo_. Con todo el respeto que os debo, mi Señor, creo que desconoce a sus propios límites. Y eso puede resultar peligroso. Si nunca se atreve a utilizar toda su potencia, y sólo lo hace cuando no tiene otro remedio, ¿cómo puede usted aprender a controlarla? Usted es como una bomba a punto de estallar. Deje de subestimar a sus propias capacidades, y aprenda a conocer mejor a su proprio Fuego Control – y entonces, sí, podrá domar a su dragón.

Zuko se quedó de piedra frente a tal discurso, y Zhang-Chen aprovechó de la oportunidad para acercar su mano al dragoncito, quien la olfateó con curiosidad, antes de lamerla y de frotar su cabeza contra ella, juguetón. Una leve sonrisa estiró durante un breve momento al rostro severo del _Sifu,_ pero éste retiró su mano enseguida y recobró la compostura.

\- Aunque ese animalucho también tiene problemas a controlar su potencia, por lo visto. Quizás los dos tengan cosas que aprender el uno del otro. Podría entrenaros juntos, de ahora en adelante.

\- Y-yo… ¿Haría eso? ¡Eso sería genial! – exclamó Zuko, con ojos como platos, antes de sonrojarse. Erm, quiero decir, gracias, _Sifu._ Le agradezco muchísimo la propuesta.

Juró ver a otra sonrisita iluminar el rostro de Zhang-Chen, mientras éste juntaba las manos para saludarle, y le daba la espalda para irse.


	12. NdlA

**¡Hola, amigos lectores! Siento mucho decepcionaros si algunos de entre vosotros esperaban un nuevo capítulo, en vez de esta notita.**

 **La cosa es, que no pienso continuar esta historia. No es que se me acabó la inspiración, pues tenía muchísimas ideas para esta fic, pero viendo la falta de interés (excepto por ElSabioGris y por el Guest que me dejó un review adorable, muchas gracias a los dos) decidí que no valía la pena escribir más.**

 **Ahora, pienso escribir otra fic, que podrá ser considerada como una continuación de esta, y con el punto de vista de Sokka y Toph. Si os interesa, ¡no duden en echar un vistazo, por fa!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos.  
Besitos, Dyloa**


End file.
